Mother Knows Best
by K-Wolfy
Summary: In an unfortunate circumstance, Tails takes in and creates a mother-son bond with Kiera. Her shaky past kept hidden from Tails' friends back in Mobius, their bond grows more firmly as Shadow, Rouge, and Omega gives them a surprising visit. With Shadow's slowly growing affections for Kiera, and Rouge's jealousy clouding her judgement: the road was just steep to begin with. {M}
1. Chapter 1

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter One**

The sun beamed down at Miles 'Tails' Prower as he sat in a lawn chair reading one of his books on mechanics. The heat was pleasant on Tails' fur, he closed his eyes for a mere moment to soak in all the warmth he was taking in. He was at peace. Tails had moved away from the main city of Mobius. He wanted less violence and adventure, he just wanted to live his life without the fear of anyone he cared about being captured and hurt, so the first solution that he thought of was to move away, and he stuck to that decision. Tails thought that was the best decision he made in his short life. Yes, he may be fifteen years old, but why would that stop him from finding his own happiness? Tails knew it was selfish of him to move away and not think about his friends, but he thought to himself that even most decisions are mostly based on selfishness.

If was for his own happiness and future, he didn't care if his friends disagreed or made a hissy fit on him moving away from them. It was his choice, and he stands by what he chose. No one could change that.

Tails opened his baby blue orbs and glanced up from his mechanics book. His eyes widened, he stumbled as he quickly rose to his feet. His mind packed with worry and major concern as his eyes had caught the – from what he could see – beaten and torn body of a dark mauve female wolf staggering out of the forest that shaded his home and work shop. Tails ran as fast as his small, teenage legs could allow him, luckily for him adrenaline fuelled his stamina and agility right at that moment. Tails had thought that he finally ran far away from any sort of danger, excitement and adventure – that's why he moved to Yukon River, nothing exciting ever happens there.

Tails skidded and he landed roughly on his knees, the grass staining his denim jeans. He nearly collided with the broken and bleeding body – which with a closer and much more clearer look, was a woman whom was far older than he was. Tails caught the woman's body as she collapsed and fell into an unconscious state. Tails was desperate to help the nameless woman, it was in his kind nature to help anyone that needed it, as she _really _needed it. He hurriedly carried her back to his house, and he laid her on the sofa in his living room. Tails flashed to the kitchen as he ransacked all the cupboards in there, urgently looking for the first aid kit that he kept in case of emergencies. This was _definitely _an emergency. Tails knew he may not be a certified EMT but he did know how to stop her bleeding and save her life.

Tails grasped the first aid kit that was hidden under the sink, he rushed hastily back to the severely injured girl on her sofa. As he opened the first aid kit, he grabbed the bandage scissors to slice and cut up the woman's shirt half way, in order to treat her wounds. Tails soon came face to face with woman's shredded abdomen. He nippily used the anti-bacterial wipes to clean away all the blood around the cuts that were inflicted on her stomach. Tails used a needle and black thread that was in the first aid kit to stitch up her torn flesh.

Tails had to hold his own stomach contents from spilling out his throat. He was never good with ripped flesh and blood, he was entirely squeamish. Tails took a deep breath and slowly took his time as he closed up the woman's tattered stomach, making sure he was precise with every stitch he made so he did not make a mistake and cause the woman to be in much more pain than she initially was. Tails was really thankful that the woman was unconscious and not awake so she didn't have to witness him sew her flesh together and he didn't want to hear her cries of pain and discomfort.

Tails had soon finished with sewing up her wavering abdomen, _thankfully_. He cut the unnecessary thread off at the end of his stitching and tightly knotted the end so his stitching wouldn't unravel and her internal organs wouldn't leak out. Tails used new anti-bacterial wipes to fully clean away all the blood on and around her stomach.

He lifted her up softly by the small of the back and used the bandages to wrap around her newly sewn abdomen so in case she wouldn't accidently rip the stitches from her stomach and bleed out. Tails rolled the bandage roll multiple times around her slim front, and then tied the end of the bandage in a tight knot and bow. Tails released her, and gently set her back down against the sofa. He took the first aid kit back into the cupboard under the sink. Tails now thoroughly washed his hands from all her blood.

Tails still didn't know the woman's name, and he didn't know or understand how she ended up in such a horrible shape. He glanced over at the woman whom laid still and lifeless on his sofa. He went back to washing his hands, using the soap, of course. Tails began to wonder where she came from, he had lived in Yukon River for over half a year now and he has never _once _came across a wolf or _her _for that matter – he would have noticed if he had seen her if she did live in this small town.

Tails' features softened at the thought of her state, he wanted to know how she ended up having her body torn to ribbons and her guts ripped out. Tails had questioned to himself if her horrid and bloodied downfall was an accident or was it purposely inflicted upon her? Tails hated to think if that was true, if that was the case he very highly doubted that was what she did deserve. No one deserves what she had been through and been wreaked upon. Tails knew that he was quite young to be _this _smart and intelligent but he certainly understood the concept that there were, and are very sick and twisted people out there in the world he knew.

Tails suddenly snapped out of his train of thought as the running water that has been colliding with his hands from the sink tap ran ice cold. Shutting off the tap he dried his hands with a towel while he looked over at the woman, _she would need new clothes, I'll go to the shopping centre before she wakes up, and hopefully she will wake up after I get back_, Tails thought as he set the towel down on the side and grabbed his house keys and left his house, leaving the woman all alone.

Tails quickly reached the shopping centre as it was only ten minutes away. He only wanted to get her the essentials a woman needed, even if he didn't exactly _want _to buy it. As he went through the shop he grabbed a range of different coloured vests that would suit her, and as well as shirts, jumpers, shorts, a skirt, multiple pairs of socks, trainers that he hopefully thought would fit her, and, of course girly shampoos, bubble-bath and conditioners, and as much as his displeasure, he grabbed a handful of basic white underwear and adjustable bras. Tails didn't want to buy those, or been seen walking around with them but he wanted her to feel comfortable from all her pain. Tails had a feeling that she would be staying with him for quite some time, so luckily, Tails had two spare rooms in his house.

Soon after Tails purchased all the clothes that the injured woman in his home would need, he made his way back home fairly quickly. Which was just in time for the woman to be brought back to reality and back into consciousness. Tails slowly approached her, in order not to frighten her. He sat on the arm of the chair beside the sofa she was lay on, he was still holding the plastic bag of clothes and essentials for her. Tails knew he would have to ease her in slowly and gently.

The woman groaned in slight discomfort and a considerable amount of pain. She brought her hands to her eyes, as if to shield herself from the sun blinding her vision, thanks to open window across the room. She slowly and surely removed her hands from her face as her eyes had eventually adjusted and focussed to the light and her surroundings. She caught the sight of Tails and her heart rate sped up for a mere moment as a pinch of fear coursed through her. She calmed herself slowly before addressing him and why is she here, in what looks to be his home.

"Who are you?" She croaked, her throat was scratchy so she coughed to readjust herself once more. Tails sighed for a mere second before answering her question, thankful she didn't scream or yell at him. He certainly didn't like screaming or upset women.

"My name is Tails, you fell unconscious when I got to you, and I brought you to my house after that." She nodded, understanding what he was explaining to her. Tails noticed that she was looking down at her torn shirt and now bandages abdomen.

"Ah, I had to stitch up your stomach as it was ripped open when I got to you." He explained softly and clearly, he also wanted to ask her if she would tell him her name. Tails really didn't want to have himself call her 'girl' or 'woman'.

"Thank you, Tails, for helping me. My name is Kiera, by the way." Tails smiled at hearing her name, he thought it was quite unique and different from other names he had come across in his short life. He had been cradling the plastic bag of her essentials for quite some time before he suddenly realised that he _has _the bag.

"I had gotten some new clothes and essentials for you. The clothes are just simple colours, blacks, whites, purples, greens, and reds. Nothing really too fancy or too flashy or have that designer appeal to them. I hope that they're okay for you and are the right size." Tails rambled.

Kiera gave him an appreciative look and a small smile. "You didn't need to do such a thing, Tails." Kiera now thought herself to be a burden to him.

He gave her a look. "I think we both know that this was needed."

Kiera glanced down and stared at her bloodied jeans and torn, blood soaked shirt. She laughed at herself. "Yes, we do. Well, thank you very much anyway, Tails." He smiled happily at her. He was beginning to enjoy her company very much.

"Would you mind if I get changed out of these and into the clothes you bought for me, Tails?" Kiera asked him softly and politely.

Tails nodded and began to ramble, again. "Yes, yes, of course. H-here, you go. The toilet in down the hall and the second door to your left, but, if you prefer to change in a bedroom – the third door on the right down the same hall." Kiera nodded, understanding the instructions and directions very clearly.

She began to sit up but winced in pain. Tails saw this and helped her slowly and gently to her feet with his arms at her arms. Kiera flushed with embarrassment. "Thank you, again, Tails." He nodded, happy to assist her. He handed her the plastic bag of the essentials and clothes he bought for her. Kiera nodded and muttered a thank you as she walked down the hall holding her flat stomach as she still feels a considerable amount of pain from it. She choose to change in the toilet.

Closing the door behind her, she used her remaining strength to rip the rest of the torn shirt away, which she succeeded. She shimmied out of her bloodied jeans and stepped out of them. Kiera took out a dark emerald green pair of shorts, and a white vest along with a grey hooded jumper. She slipped them on, now feeling comfortable in the soft clothing. Kiera caught her reflection in the mirror on the wall, she narrowed her eyes and her eyebrows furrowed at the sight. She knew it would take a long time for her _injury _to heal, and she also knew that she would the scars would stay with her forever.

But, of course, her insecurities got in the way of her happiness and made her doubt herself. Obviously, Kiera was entirely grateful and thankful for what Tails is doing and has done for her. She would slowly and surely pay him back for aiding her.

As Kiera was changing in the toilet, Tails took off the cushion covers off of the sofa cushions and placed them in the washing machine as Kiera's blood was beginning to stain the sofa. Tails started the wash, he stared at the hallway opening knowing that Kiera was down there. He chuckles softly to himself, _I moved to this quiet and secluded town to get away from the danger and adventure that was like a magnet to Mobius, but it found me instead_, he thought of the irony in that.

It was nearly 12:30pm and Tails thought of how his average day started, he got up and had his breakfast, gotten himself dressed, checked and replied to his emails, and began to finish reading his book on mechanics. Oh, and not to forget finding and helping an injured woman along the way, and buying her some new clothes and bathroom essentials, and, of course, allowing her to happily live and stay at his home. For wanting to leave and avoid the adventurous and excitingly dangerous life behind him in Mobius, he wasn't doing a very good job at it. Tails knew he was too nice for his own good, but he couldn't help wanting to help Kiera as it was in his helpful and kind nature.

_**AN: This is in the middle of rewriting and editing, so old readers will find some differences when reading through this story again. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Two**

Kiera stepped out of the toilet, now changed into her soft and comfortable clothes that Tails had bought for her. She was holding the plastic bag of new clothes and essentials in one hand, and in the other hand she held the clothes she bled out in. Kiera walked into the living room and through into the kitchen, she threw out the torn and stained clothes in the rubbish bin.

Kiera had soon caught the scent of the delicious smell and aroma of a cooking pepperoni pizza. She just yearned to have a little taste, Kiera felt as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. "It's nearly done, would you like to have a couple slices?" Tails asked her as she places two clear white plates down on the kitchen counter.

Kiera gave him a small smile and a nod. "I would love some, thank you, Tails."

Tails took the time to take out the newly cooked pepperoni pizza out of the oven, and place it on the cutting board. He began to cut and slice up the pizza into four large pieces. Tails put two slices on each plate.

"There you go." He said.

They both took a bite out of their own slice of the pepperoni pizza_. _Tails glanced at Kiera from time to time as they filled their stomachs. Tails _really _wanted to find out what happened to her, so he took a chance and asked her. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you? Did someone do this to you?" Tails spoke with a softer tone.

Kiera sighed, holding back a flinch at the still early memory. "Yes, someone did do this to me, Tails." His eyes widened as she confirmed his theory that someone did attack and injure her on purpose.

He looked down at his feet then back up at Kiera. "Who did this to you?" Tails pushed gently, still holding the soft and innocent tone in his voice.

"His name is Alistair." Kiera spoke his name with venom lacing her tongue, the vivid memory still burns in her mind.

"Why did he do this to you?" Tails countered, but if she did not want to answer him and if the memory and trauma is still too fresh, he would respect her privacy and wishes to do so.

"He was ordered to kill me by his _boss_, Lorenzo." Tails' eyes grew even much wider than before, he had to have time to process this new found information. _Alistair's boss? Was Kiera involved in some sort of gang fight? _Tails thought, though he doubted that she would be involved in anything gang related, she didn't look like that type of person.

"Lorenzo wanted me dead as I was the last of my family, whom denied him what he craved most." Kiera continued as she finished her first slice of pizza.

"What did Lorenzo want exactly?" Tails urged out of pure curiosity and concern for her.

"Power." She paused.

"He wanted power."

"So, when my family deprived him of that power, he had Alistair kill my entire family." Kiera held her deep nostalgic emotions in as the graphic and vivid image of her murdered family spun around in her mind. Tails quickly brought Kiera into a tight and comforting hug, and she embraced him back, though it was comforting and awkward as their heights made the hug weird for the both of them.

His head nuzzled into her shoulder. "I'm sorry he did that to you and your family, Kiera." Tails whispered to her, deep nostalgic emotion filling his voice. Kiera nodded silently, thanking him for his genuine sympathy.

They both released each other from the embrace, and tuck into their second and last piece of pepperoni pizza. "Lorenzo had thought I was dead along with my family. But, obviously, I was not. I wasn't at home when they were mercilessly killed by Alistair. It took them both months to figure out that I was still alive, and when they did Lorenzo had Alistair sent to kill me, and now here I am." Kiera explained, pausing half way through eating her pizza slice and meeting his gaze. She soon finally ate her slice as did Tails.

"Lorenzo nor Alistair will get to you, this time, Kiera, they completely believe you are dead, again. You will need protection, and I will protect you." Tails beamed at her, making her a silent promise.

"Thank you, Tails, but you have to keep this to yourself. Do not under any circumstances tell anyone about Lorenzo and Alistair. Promise me, please, keep that secret." Kiera pleaded to him, and by the tone of her voice Tails recognised that this was a case of life or death – one he was too familiar with.

"I swear to you, I will not breathe a word of it to anyone, ever." Tails swore to her, looking into her eyes, letting her know that he will keep that promise with him always.

Kiera gave him a smile, thanking him silently that he will keep that to himself, forever if need be. Her facial expression shifted as she winced in pain. Tails' brows rose in worry. "What's wrong?"

Kiera took a deep breath, trying to work her way through the pain. "The pain in my stomach is growing, and really starting to cause me problems. It won't stop, Tails." Kiera groaned out.

"We're going to the hospital." Tails stated and grabbed onto Kiera's hand gently, leading her out of his house and into his car. As Kiera got into the passenger seat she made a sly comment.

"Since when did you get your driver's licence? Aren't you, like, thirteen years old?" Kiera quipped through her pain as he started to bring the engine to life and drive to Yukon River Hospital.

He awkwardly laughed. "I'm fifteen years old, and I was known as a 'boy genius' back home." Kiera nodded, smiling at his response and breathing her way through the considerable amount of pain coursing through her abdomen.

Tails hurriedly parked the car and jumped out of the vehicle to help Kiera out of the passenger seat without any discomfort – which failed miserably. They both swiftly made their way to the emergency entrance of the hospital. "Help! Doctor?! Nurse?! Help anyone!" Tails called out, and a nurse appeared from a nearby patient's room. She moved quickly towards them both.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Tails didn't seem to know how to answer that without giving up Kiera's secret, so she stepped up. "We were working on a car in our workshop and the car fell on top of me. Once I had gotten myself from under the car, my stomach was torn open, so my son stitched me up. But, now it is causing me to a have large amounts of pain." Kiera lied smoothly – well, it wasn't a total complete lie but it was believable, at least.

The nurse nodded, buying the story. "Very well, we'll need to do some tests if you are bleeding internally from the accident. Come with me, but your son will have to wait in the waiting room." Tails nodded, as did Kiera. Kiera went with the nurse to have the tests to check if she was completely okay.

Tails stood watching Kiera walk off with the nurse. He genuinely hoped that she will be alright. Tails cursed himself for not taking her to the hospital straight away or after he stitched her stomach up. He stalked into the waiting room, and seated himself in one of the plain and bland chairs, all he could do now was wait for the inevitable bad news.

Tails thought back to the smooth lie that Kiera told the nurse, he was impressed at how good of a liar she could be, she had the nurse hanging on to her every word. Where she learned to do that was beyond him. Tails also thought back to when Kiera called him her _son_, he was definitely surprised when she called him that. He never had a mother, so to know that he had a _fake _and _fictional _mother was comforting, and he honestly didn't and wouldn't mind the fact if she was his mother.

Tails' knew bounced up and down rapidly, he was anxious and nervous for the nurse to twirl around the corner and have him find out what was exactly wrong with her. He really didn't want to know what was wrong with her, but he knew he had to. Her well-being was his main priority right now, and he was afraid to say that he had gotten himself quite attached to Kiera.

She was something new and different. Of course, he was avoiding and staying away from his old life, and well, wasn't she? Her entire family was murdered, and now she all alone in the world. She had no one, and now she had Tails. He began to realise that they both needed each other in their lives. They were – in some weird way – a small family.

Tails wouldn't want to change that for the world.

He sprung up and out of his seat and to his feet as the nurse that took Kiera for some tests came back, and without Kiera. Tails' heart sank and he started to internally panic. "Is everything okay with my mother, nurse?" Tails asked her solemnly, he hated to ask that but he liked the way he said Kiera was his mother.

The nurse took a moment before answering, with that he knew that this was only bad and terrible news. "When the car fell on her it pierced into one of her organs, she is now in surgery." Tails' mouth opened and no words came out, he had nothing to say to what the nurse had just told him.

"It will take up to a two to three hours, you may want to contact any other family members."

Tails shook his head. "It is just us two."

The nurse nodded sadly and left him to stand alone in the waiting room. Tails slowly backed himself into the chair he once sat on. A range of unacceptable scenarios consumed his mind, and in all of them the surgeons and doctors couldn't be able to save Kiera. Anger rose inside of Tails as he mentally cursed Alistair and Lorenzo for this, if they didn't find out she was alive and hunted her down like an animal she wouldn't be _dying _right now. He just wanted Kiera to be happy and healthy, and right now either didn't seem to be possible. Tails _needed_ her to be okay, it was like they were both like her fake and faux story, mother and son. Kiera was his _mother_, and a _child _always needs their _mother_.

Tails shook with anxiety in his seat, he tried to wait for her surgery to be over and done with. He tried anything to make time go faster, he checked his mobile phone very five minutes, and he paced across the room for over half an hour. Tails finally gave up trying to push time and checked his phone one more time, and he received an email.

Tails smiled at the fact that Cream had gotten herself an email address so that she could talk to him. He had to admit when he was living in Mobius, he had a bit of a crush on her but never admitted it to her face. When he left Mobius and headed to Yukon River he regretted not leaving a spate letter for her.

Tails had only written a letter for the whole of the gang, nothing to emotional or heartfelt. It was basically a note saying that he moved away, and he would miss them, and he would be happier if he lived alone for a while. And, by a 'while' he meant forever but if he had put that they would all come looking for him and bring all the mayhem and danger with them, and he didn't want that at all. A little white lie wouldn't hurt them. Tails selected the email Cream had sent him and began to read it.

**_From: Cream_**

**_Subject: Hi!_**

**_Hey there, Tails. I finally persuaded my mum to let me have an email address, can you believe it? Ha, me neither. I have missed you and your smiling face, Tails! It has been fairly quiet since you left, of course, Eggman has been trying always steal the Chaos Emeralds from us, and using Amy and I as bait (as usual) but, of course, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow come to save us. That's what I said, Shadow! Can you believe it? He has been helping us out lately with Rouge and Omega. Shadow has become less grouchy and as Sonic says a less of a 'loner' since he started to hang around us all, it has been nice to have them around. Rouge is always nice to talk to, Amy and I have become great friends with her! _**

**_Amy is still chasing after Sonic, like that is going to change, right? Oh! And Vector and my mum having been going on dates, I think it is sweet and cute. I think they are adorable together and I want them to be happy, of course! I wish I could still see you though! We had such amazing and funny times together, don't you think? Well, I can't wait to hear back from you, Tails! _**

**_Cream xx_**

Tails was significantly surprised at what he read – well, not at the part about Amy going after Sonic and Eggman still after the Chaos Emeralds – he couldn't believe that Shadow had softened up and joined team 'good guys' along with Rouge and Omega. Tails wouldn't exactly say Shadow was 'evil' but was swayed and manipulated in the wrong direction. He knew about Shadow's past on the ARK, and he felt sorry for him but Tails was glad he started to get better and began to live his life, which is what matters, right? Tails was also happy to hear that Cream was happy and okay, and that Vector and her mother were dating, he always knew that Vector had feelings for her, which was great. Tails knew he was certainly going to write Cream back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Three**

The hours dragged by as Tails impatiently waited for Kiera to get out of her surgery. Tails continuously hoped that Kiera will come out of the surgery risk free. He jumped out of his seat and to his feet as he saw the nurse that had told him that Kiera had been sent into surgery.

"Is she alright?" Tails asked immediately.

The nurse nodded, and he released the lump in his throat; he was thankful that Kiera was okay and made it out of the surgery. "Her surgery was a success. I am prescribing her with a monthly supply of pain killers which will need to be refilled once every month by a doctor for three months."

Tails had nodded, fully understanding what the nurse had said and he noted down the monthly refill of pain killers for Kiera. "Am I able to see her?" He asked airily, not sure if was okay to ask or not.

"Yes, you can see her, but, she is not awake just yet. Your mother is in room 36b. It is located down the hall, four doors down on your right." Tails nodded.

"Thank you, miss." He immediately split himself away from the nurse and speeded down the plain white hallways of the hospital to reach Kiera's room. Once he reached room 36b, he quickly opened the door and entered the room.

Tails froze in his spot as he once again saw Kiera unconscious, and this time with an IV tube feeding her liquids to keep her hydrated. She looked vulnerable, innocent and lifeless. He didn't particularly like to see her like this. He wanted her to be her strong, happy and healthy self. Not the opposite.

Tails moved swiftly to Kiera's side. He looked at her frail form, _this was Alistair and Lorenzo's fault. They broke her and murdered her family. They abused and hunted her, and I have no doubt that they both haunt her mind_, Tails thought as he clenched his fists as his face scrunched up at the thought of them both filled his mind. Anger and an urge to protect Kiera coursed through his veins.

Tails took multiple deep and slow breaths to calm himself. He reminded himself that being angry at them and hating them won't do anything good or beneficial for Kiera. He seated himself in the chair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He wished to be back at home with Kiera, and working on his plane.

Memories of his time back in Mobius flashed through his mind. Tails smiled to himself as he remembered the banter that Sonic and he would share. He remembered how Amy was always pining and chasing Sonic out of love, it was cute yet annoying as it went on and on.

Tails also recalled the moments when Rouge would tease Knuckles about going after the Master Emerald. He had missed Mobius them all – even Shadow, and sometimes surprisingly Eggman, and his futile attempts at diabolical schemes to get the Chaos Emeralds and take over the world.

Tails quickly opened his eyes as he remembered Cream, and her email. He thought that this was a good a time as any to reply to her email. He made a mental note to avoid the subject of Lorenzo and Alistair and their connection to Kiera, and her unsettling life.

**_To: Cream_**

**_Subject: Re: Hi!_**

**_Hi there, Cream. It was good to hear from you after such a long time. I am doing very well, I have settled down into this small and quaint, little town. I was very surprised to hear from you, but I am glad I did. I miss you too, Cream. I valued our friendship, and still do. I was pleasantly surprised to hear you say that Shadow and Rouge has newly joined the gang, I never thought that would happen, but I am glad it did. Although I am not surprised that Amy is still chasing after Sonic, I don't expect that to change anytime soon, though. _**

**_I am glad to hear that your mother and Vector are dating, I am sure that they'll make each other very happy together. Recently, I have someone that I can call family, her name is Kiera. I'm sure you'll like her if you met her. I can't wait to hear from you again._**

**_-Tails _**

Tails questioned himself whether he should sent the email to Cream telling her about himself and Kiera. He shook of the feeling as he did not mention much about Kiera, nor did he mention anything about Lorenzo or even Alistair. Tails sent the email and shoved his phone back into his pants pocket. His gaze returned to Kiera, she would be waking up soon, he believed. He would refuse any other scenario.

He heard a groan emit from Kiera. She was waking up. Tails smiled at the sight and the thought. He got up from the chair and walked to her bedside. Once she opened her eyes and grew accustomed to her surroundings, he spoke to her. "Hey there, sleepy head."

She groaned. "Bite me." Kiera quipped.

Tails chuckled. "I'm glad your sarcasm and humour are in check." He jibed with a grin.

"When can I get out of this place? I just, well, hate hospitals." Kiera complained as she sat up, being careful of the IV tube connected to her.

"I'll go ask the nurse." Tails told her and walked out of her room to find the same nurse that helped Kiera.

He found her immediately. "Hello again, miss, I was wondering when my mother would be able to leave?" He asked with a soft and innocent, and also continuing the lie.

"Tomorrow, noon at best. We would like to keep her under observation for the night." Tails nodded, not particularly pleased with the answer but he accepted it.

"Thank you." The nurse nodded, turning away from him as he left to return to room 36b.

Kiera smiled at Tails as he entered the room, once again. "So?" She asked kindly.

"They want to keep you under observation for the night." He told her, seating himself back into the chair near her hospital bed, after the closed the door.

Kiera rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Of course, they do. How convenient." Tails shook his head, emitting a chuckle at her distaste and sarcasm of the place.

"It is a good thing for you, Kiera. It is in case something happens to you during the night." Tails explained, muttering the last part.

Kiera raised an eyebrow at him. "Nothing's going to happen, or go wrong, if you're worried about that." She reassured him.

Tails shook his head. "I'm not worried about that, you will be perfectly fine." Kiera saw that he was hiding something.

"Spill your guts, what is eating you?" Tails looked at her with shock, he didn't know she could read him like that. Could she tell when he was lying, too?

"An old friend emailed me." Tails sighed, deciding to tell her anyway as she would know he was lying, and he knew that she was going to find out sooner or later.

"And?" Kiera pushed questioningly.

"She wanted to get in contact with me, and told me what has been happening back home." He explained as clearly as he could to her.

She nodded for him to continue. "She had asked me to email her back telling her what I was up to." Tails paused for a mere moment, and he could tell that Kiera knew what he was going to say next.

"I mentioned you."

Her eyes widened, but not with shock but with a mixed emotion of anger. "What _exactly _did you tell her, Tails?" Kiera asked sternly.

She had good reason to, Tails told himself. She had specifically told him not to mention anything crucial about herself to his old friend. "I told her that you are a very important person to me, and I consider you a part of my family now."

Kiera's features softened at his answer. She took that with pure sentiment. "Thank you, and I am sorry for snapping at you. It is critical that you shouldn't tell anyone about Lorenzo and Alistair."

Tails nodded. "I know. I will always keep that promise with me."

Kiera gave him a smile. "Come here." She motioned toward herself.

Tails raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"

Kiera rolled her eyes. "Just, come over here." He nodded, and got up and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into hug.

"Thank you." She whispered again. Tails smiled, reciprocating her embrace.

"You're welcome, _mother_." He quipped, smirking playfully. Kiera rolled her eyes, once again but smirked also.

"Shut up, _son_." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Four**

**_Two months later…_**

"Who the hell are these guys?" Rouge exclaimed as her wings flapped rapidly with the wind as herself, Shadow, and Omega were returning back to their high powered vehicle. Shadow ignored her shriek of confusion and continue to fire bullets from his pistols, and using his Chaos energy to ward off the beings that were succeeding in attacking the team. Omega used his rocket powered boosters to swiftly move and escape the questionable creatures that were violently attempting to overpower them.

"We have to get out of here. _Now_." Shadow grunted as one of the beasts tried to take a bite out of his arm. He repelled the fiend with a smooth bullet to the forehead.

"I agree. _Run for it_." Rouge called out to Shadow and Omega. The three of the separated, using that tactic they lost the eerie and unnerving beasts.

"We lost them, finally." Rouge breathed out, thankful she didn't have to deal with them again.

Omega aimed his robotic hand at the ware house that the fiends; and using the last of the energy that powered him, he blasted the ware house up. An effort to destroy the last of the flesh eating creatures. Shadow smirked. "Well done, Omega." He and Rouge didn't hear a response from Omega after his compliment.

They both looked over at the E-Series robot. "Omega!" Rouge cried as she saw Omega's power circuit was ripped out and in pieces. Shadow's eyes widened at the sight, but used rationality and logic to deal with the unfortunate situation.

"We can't take him to Eggman. There's only one other person that we that could help Omega now." Rouge looked up at Shadow as she was kneeling to help Omega. She nodded, knowing what he was saying and getting at.

"_Tails_."

Shadow and Rouge hauled Omega back to their highly powered vehicle. Rouge groaned in frustration as she remembered what Cream and Amy had told her a few months back. "Tails isn't in Mobius anymore."

Shadow looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Since when?" He asked impatiently, revving up the engine.

Rouge rolled her eyes for him being so oblivious. "For a few good months now."

"_Fantastic_. Rouge, find out where he is, _please_." Shadow drawled out the 'please', frowning at the stirring wheel and turning off the engine. She nodded and took out her phone. Rouge used G. U. N's system to hack into Tails' files to see where he is currently residing.

She smiled happily as she found out successfully where he is now living. "Found anything, yet?" Shadow asked intolerantly.

Rouge nodded, and shown him the file on her phone. "Yeah."

Shadow began to read the file on Tails.

**_NAME: Miles 'Tails' Prower_**

**_GENDER: Male_**

**_AGE: 15_**

**_PLACE OF WORK: Soldier Work Shop_**

**_CURRENT RESIDENCE: Rhode Bungalow, Yukon River. _**

Shadow raised his eyebrow along with quirking a small smirk on his features. "Yukon River. Very far from home, Tails."

Rouge rolled her eyes at his words. "Yeah, yeah. Just start the engine, Hot Shot." Shadow chuckled and revved up the engine once more, bringing it to life. Stepping on the accelerator pedal, Shadow shifted the vehicle out of the destruction zone that was the ware house full of creatures. Shadow soon got them on the motorway and on the course to Yukon River.

"Tails is going to be surprised when he sees us." Rouge laughed as she relaxed herself in the passenger seat. Shadow glanced over at her for a mere second before keeping he gaze on the road.

"I suppose. Let's hope he helps us, then." Shadow muttered, knowing he wasn't on the best of terms with the twin tailed fox.

Rouge smirked smugly. "Well, he _will_ help us." ****

"And, how do you know that?" Shadow played along with Rouge's little game. She smiled bouncily.

"Well, a little birdie told me that she and Tails have been exchanging emails for the past couple months, _and _said little birdie has told him all about us." Shadow eyes seemed to narrow, along with his brow furrowing at the car in front of them.

"You have got to be _kidding _me? You had _Cream _spying on him?" Rouge looked shock at his accusation, and then that shock turned to annoyance and irritation.

"_I _didn't tell _her _to do anything. She wanted to keep contact with Tails, so I helped her convince Vanilla to allow her daughter to have an email account so she could speak to Tails." She explained with displeasure.

Shadow waved her displeasing tone off and concentrated on driving to Yukon River. Then the realisation hit him. Cream was sure to tell Tails at he was a little _sap _now. He groaned at the thought of the fifteen year old calling him out on that. "You have got to be _kidding_ me?" Shadow repeated, grumbling that to himself.

"_This _is really a bad day for me." Rouge looked at Shadow with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"Well, it is a Monday." She teased.

"Don't even _get _me started."

Shadow thought that the car journey went on the hours with Rouge's incessant singing to horrid boy bands on the radio, and her obnoxious gossip on all their friends back home in Mobius. _Yukon River couldn't get here any faster_, he thought. Rouge quieted down as they drove past the 'Welcome to Yukon River. Hope you enjoy your stay!' sign and took in all its natural beauty. The small town reminded her of England, well, Old England, at least. It was fascinating to her. _This town could us a shopping centre-Oh. My. God. They have one, my life is complete! _Rouge thought giddily with a light-hearted smile on her face.

The small and quaint town looked like somewhere you would settle down in. Shadow had to admit, Tails chose a good place. He wouldn't mind living here, in the future, of course. "Where was his house again?" Shadow asked, keeping his mind from wandering off into 'planning the future' mode.

Rouge jumped a bit at his voice but readjusted herself. "Well, in the file it says he lives in Rhode Bungalow." Rouge said.

Shadow rolled his eyes, _like that would help_, he thought. "I just mapped it, just keep going straight, and when you see the sign 'Wyngate Road' turn right, you're there." _That's much more helpful_, he mentally complained.

He nodded. "Thanks."

Rouge gave him a small smile. "You're welcome."

Shadow kept an eye out for the sign that Rouge mentioned. He wasn't noticed any 'Wyngate Road' yet, he was beginning to think that they were looking in the wrong place. "Perhaps, we should turn back-" Shadow began to say, but Rouge interrupted him.

She pointed bouncily at the road sign that said 'Wyngate Road'. He nodded, and twirled the wheel clockwise. As the car turned into Wyngate, Shadow and Rouge both saw two children running to the ice cream van and park at the beginning of the street. _One day_, they both thought.

Shadow switched off the radio, listening in on the sounds in his surroundings. He drove down Wyngate, hoping to find any sign of Tails' bungalow. No results, yet. "God, how hard is it to find a stupid bungalow?" Rouge complained irritably, running a hand through her pure white hair.

"Apparently, very hard. There's so many of them in this town." Shadow noted.

"Tell me about it, this place just screams 'happily ever after'." Rouge pointed out. Shadow had to agree. Yukon River did seem to have that class, and especially having that home-like quality to it. This town was definitely a place to have a family in.

Rouge's eyes widened as she saw a bungalow at the very end of the street with a work shop attached to it. _That's definitely it, it has to be_, she thought. "Over there!" Rouge stated as she once again pointed to the bungalow.

"That _has _to be it, right?" Shadow nodded, it seem plausible that this would be Tails' bungalow, _that _and the fact that it is the only bungalow with a work shop with it.

"Looks like it." Shadow pulled the vehicle into Tails' drive way. Turning off the engine, Shadow got out of the car, along with Rouge. Giving the car doors a light slam shut, they both stalked towards the front door of the bungalow.

"This better be it." Shadow grumbled, obviously tired with the whole trip. He hadn't realised how far Yukon River was from Mobius. He began to question why Tails had moved very far away from Mobius. He'll find out the answer sooner or later, he knew that for sure. Rouge reached the front door, and rang the doorbell. They two of them waiting for the inevitable opening of the door. The door eventually opened.

"Rouge? Shadow? What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Five**

"Hello, Tails." Rouge smiled kindly, greeting the young twin tailed fox. His eyes widened at the sight of Shadow and Rouge, he never thought he would see them again.

_I was correct when I said Mobius was like a magnet_, he thought. "What are you two doing here?" Tails asked sternly, trying to make it sound much less like a demand, but that failed for him.

Rouge held a hand up to her chest, emphasising her feigned hurt. "I'm shocked to see you think that we don't care about you, Tails."

Tails stared at Rouge, obviously not believing a word that she was saying. Yes, Cream had emailed and told him that they both changed, but couldn't just believe and accept that they _have_ changed. "The last time I checked, you two didn't give a rat's ass about me." Tails countered, he scorned himself for using such immoral language.

_Kiera must be rubbing off on me_, he thought. He made the two them feel guilty as he said that they didn't care, that was what he was hoping for – just to see if it worked on his part, and it did.

The two of them glanced at their feet then returned their gaze back at Tails. "Tails." Shadow began, gaining his undivided attention.

"We need your help. Well, your expertise, really." He tried to explain. Tails raised an eyebrow at him, switching from his snarky commentary – a characteristic and personalisation that he picked up from Kiera – to pure curiosity. "

With what?" He questioned wearily. Tails didn't want to get caught up in one their missions from G.U.N, he hated that place enough as it is.

He remembered that Cream had emailed and said that Shadow and Rouge had turned 'good' for the most part. She also told him that they had befriended her, and Amy, and also the rest of gang. He remained sceptical from that information, and he was sure to stay cautious around the two of them now.

"It's better if we show you, Tails." Rouge said, and moved away from the front door and motioned him toward the vehicle that held Omega in a critical state. Tails eyes broadened at the sight, he didn't think that an E-Series robot like Omega would take such a perilous hit. He moved towards the car that held him.

"What happened to him?" Tails looked back at the two highly skilled agents. Rouge glanced at Shadow, having no idea of how to put what their last mission was into words. Shadow nodded, and took the lead.

He coughed, clearing his throat. "Our latest mission took a turn for the worst, especially for Omega." Shadow thought it was not important for him to know every single detail of their creature infested operation.

Tails nodded. "I'll help you, but you'll have to help get Omega into the work shop." He negotiated. Shadow nodded and moved over to Tails to help him haul Omega into his work shop.

Rouge grinned, happy that Tails was going to help them. She thought with their not so friendly past, he wouldn't be as willing to help them. "Fantastic. Would it be okay if I made you guys a pot of tea?" Rouge suggested, watching them heave Omega out of the vehicle.

Tails nodded, he didn't seem the harm in it. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead." He dismissed.

Rouge nodded, and twirled her heals and head towards the front door. She entered his bungalow and moved swiftly towards the kitchen. She froze in her steps as she soon saw a dark purple, female wolf making her own pot of tea in the kitchen. Rouge's usual bat-like senses kicked in and she stood there alarmed. "Who are you, and what are you doing in Tails' house?" She demanded, in a snarky tone.

"My name is Kiera, and I could ask you the same thing." Kiera raised an eyebrow at Rouge, she wasn't sure if this woman was a friend of Tails' or not. She hoped not, as she didn't like her bitchy attitude at all.

"I'm Rouge, an old friend of Tails. He is helping me and my partner, Shadow, with something." Kiera nodded, understanding yet disappointed that Tails was friends with such a woman. She used her tea spoon to stir her cup of hot, herbal tea.

"Very well." She commented. Rouge was still glaring at Kiera. She took out her phone and texted Cream, as she would _surely _know who this person was.

**_Cream, who is Tails living with?x_**

_Her name is Kiera, she's his mother xx_

**_Mother?! She is basically the same age as me!x_**

_Oh! Sorry! Kiera is Tails' adoptive mother x _

**_Thanks, honey xx_**

_You have got to be kidding me,_ Rouge thought. She rolled her eyes and put her phone back in her pocket. "Tea?" Kiera offered with a hidden smirk.

"Yeah, sure." She replied sceptically. Rouge moved closer towards Kiera, she noticed something odd about her. Her waist seemed a bit bulky for her figure, and the fact she is offering a complete stranger a cup of tea is a bit weird. Rouge watched cautiously and carefully as Kiera poured her a cup of herbal tea.

Kiera handed Rouge the tea, who just stared at it. "It isn't poisoned if that is what you are thinking, you did watch me make it." Kiera smirked teasing her, so that Rouge could visible see the joke that she was implying.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Rouge sarcastically said, rolling her eyes once more before taking the cup of tea from the wolf.

"What's funny?" Shadow stalked into the kitchen with Tails, and he froze on his spot the same way Rouge had done a moment before. His dark crimson eyes stared into Kiera's own shaded auburn orbs. Rouge noticed this, and didn't find it very pleasant. Tails' own eyes enlarged as had forgotten that Kiera was in the house and Rouge would most certainly run into her – which she did.

His gaze turned to Shadow. "Kiera, this is Shadow. Shadow, this is Kiera. My mother." Shadow's head snapped towards Tails. "_Mother?_" He asked, astonishment apparent in his voice.

"Well, _adoptive _mother_._" Tails corrected himself.

Shadow returned his gaze back to Kiera. "Would you like some herbal tea? I just made a pot." Kiera offered, politely as a host of any kind should.

He gave her a smile. "Yes, I would love some. Thank you, Kiera." Rouge dead-panned at the two of them, she began to feel even more cautious of Kiera. Well, that's what she kept telling herself. Kiera nodded and poured another cup of herbal tea for him. Once finished, she handed the mug over to Shadow – whom took it giving her his thank you for it.

"Shall we all sit down in the living room?" Tails suggested.

Kiera nodded. "Of course." Rouge and Shadow nodded and followed the two into the living room. Kiera sat in a chair beside the three seated sofa – which Tails, Shadow, and Rouge sat upon.

"Do you mind if I ask what brought you two all the way out here?" Kiera questioned Shadow, knowing that Rouge didn't particularly like her.

"No, not at all. We came all the way from Mobius to ask for Tails' help." Shadow explained.

This intrigued Kiera. "What for?" She probed.

"Omega – an E-Series robot – ran into some trouble and his circuits need fixing." Tails explained.

"Ah, I understand now." Tails soon finished his cup of tea, then stood up.

"Hopefully, I'll patch up Omega by tonight, or by noon tomorrow. I wouldn't want to keep you two waiting." Tails said.

"Don't rush yourself, Tails." Rouge reassured, giving him a kind smile. He returned with a small smile and removed himself from the living room, leaving Kiera alone with Shadow and Rouge.

"How come Cream didn't mention you before?" Rouge suddenly asked Kiera, impolitely.

"_Rouge_." Shadow scorned Rouge for her rudeness.

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose Cream hadn't mentioned me to any of Tails' friends back in Mobius is because I asked Tails to advise her not to." Kiera responded, locking her legs together.

Rouge glared at her, knowing that Kiera was trying to irritate her by messing with her friendship with Cream. "And why did you do _that_?" Rouge said near to a snarl. Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance at how bitchy she could be.

"Kiera doesn't need to tell you why, Rouge." He defended. Kiera gave him a little smile.

"It is perfectly fine, Shadow, she's just curious at why Cream – someone as close to Tails and herself – didn't tell her about me." Rouge scowled at her.

"Again, _Kiera_, why?" She repeated, spitting out each word with forming hatred – especially her name which she was beginning to despise.

"Is it truly necessary that every one of Tails' friends from Mobius know about his new life here, and who is in it?" Kiera tilted her head, a sly smirk developing upon her smooth and calm features.

"_Yes_." Rouge spat.

"Unfortunate." Kiera commented.

"I don't like you." Rouge seethed through her teeth. Shadow stepped up, and stopped Rouge before she would regret anything that would jeopardise their friendship with Tails, and a possible new found friendship with Kiera – if he played his cards right.

"Shut up, Rouge." Rouge snapped her head at Shadow, her mouth open in shock at him sided with her new _enemy_.

"_Fine_." She barked at him, leaning back into the chair and linking her arms over her chest in a pout.

"Would you like another, Shadow?" Kiera asked Shadow as she slowly got up to her feat. Her new stitches and bandages still slightly causing trouble in movement. Kiera had immediately waved off and dismissed Rouge's snide comments and spiteful accusations.

Shadow nodded and got up to his feet, and picking up his mug. "I'll join you." Kiera nodded, thankful for his willingness to help. Rouge watched the two of them softly and swiftly move towards the kitchen. She saw exactly how Shadow has been looking at Kiera, before she didn't like it one bit. Now, she hated how he looked at her as Kiera had become her new rival.

Rouge didn't know it at the time but she was in love with her co-worker. She felt deep jealousy at how Shadow was giving Kiera all his attention, and not giving her any but scorning her for rudeness towards Kiera. Rouge believed she had a right to act like she did. Kiera had provoked her by playing with her feelings on her friendship with Cream. Rouge scowled and glared daggers at Kiera as she could obviously tell that she was flirting with Shadow, and he was reciprocating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Six**

Shadow had stayed in the kitchen and chatted with Kiera, with some flirtations tossed about between the two. They both made and drank multiple cups of herbal tea. Shadow was leaned back against the kitchen counter watching Kiera drink the remaining delicious and soothing liquids of her tea. She noticed him and gave him a teasing and suggestive look. Shadow laughed. "I'm sorry, Kiera."

She smiled. "Well, I do have that effect on men." She grinned with a mischievous glint in her auburn eyes.

Shadow laughed once again, enjoying Kiera's crude humour. "Joking, obviously. Maybe." She smirked, then laughed with him.

"You two look chummy. Is Kiera your new bestie, Shadow?" Rouge suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

Shadow and Kiera paused their enjoyable laughter and both turned to face Rouge. Kiera sighed, as did Shadow for a moment. "I suppose you have more things to say to me?"

Rouge glared at her. She didn't know where this growing hatred of Kiera came from. "Perhaps." Shadow rolled his eyes.

He doesn't know why Rouge was acting so rudely to Kiera. "Leave her alone, Rouge."

"One question: why do you insist on trying to hurt me verbally? I mean, why do it? As soon as Tails is done fixing your Omega, you won't see me again. So why?" Kiera questioned her, making her think about her actions – making her feel guilty.

Shadow glanced at Kiera, he hadn't thought of when he and Rouge left with Omega that he wouldn't see or hear from Kiera or Tails again. He didn't like the thought of that happening.

Rouge smiled. "For my own pleasure, of course." Kiera nodded, taking in her words. Shadow spoke up again.

"Leave her be, Rouge. Kiera has done nothing but be nice to you." Rouge frowned as she heard the disappointed tone in Shadow's voice.

She didn't want to make Shadow think any less of her and push away from her. So she tossed away all the negative and envious feelings and emotions she had towards Kiera and replaced them with a brand new start. "I am sorry for my words, Kiera. I would like to start again with you. If you will forgive me for my actions." Rouge apologized to her, with the up most certainty.

This shocked and surprised both Shadow and Kiera. Kiera opened her mouth to respond but Tails stalked into the room. "It seems that I won't be able to fix Omega by tonight. It seems you two will have to stay overnight."

Rouge nodded. "I saw a B&amp;B in town."

Kiera waved that off. "Nonsense. We have two spare rooms that you two can use for the night."

Rouge hid her displeasure of not being alone with Shadow in a B&amp;B but she thanked Kiera anyway, with an amount of distaste – as she still didn't particularly like Kiera. "Thank you, Kiera."

"If there is anything we could do for you in return, just say the word." Shadow said with a smile. Tails nodded keeping that offer in mind as he would need to use it when Rouge and Shadow leave with Omega.

Kiera clasped her hands together with a smile and turned to Tails. "What would you guys like for dinner?" Shadow was truly amazed by her. It was if Rouge's harsh words didn't seem to affect her at all; he was impressed and pleasantly surprised. To Shadow, Rouge was known to leave her _victims _with their hearts shattered and crushed, and their emotions all over the place. His fondness for Kiera is growing, Shadow knew that for sure. But, to what extent he didn't know.

"Lasagne?" Tails asked.

"If that is okay for you two?" He motioned to Shadow and Rouge, and they shook their heads. "No, that sounds perfect." Shadow commented.

Kiera nodded, accepting their answers. "I'll get to it, then." Kiera began to make their dinner in the kitchen.

Tails twisted himself and turned to Rouge and Shadow. "Shall I show you to your rooms for the night while Kiera prepares dinner?" He politely asked.

Rouge nodded, and smiled kindly at him. "After you, Tails." He nodded, and the three of them proceeded through the living room.

He led the two highly skilled agents to and down the hallway. Tails walked down the hallway with Shadow and Rouge in silence until Rouge broke it. "How did you and Kiera meet, Tails?" Tails' eyes widened. He didn't anticipate being asked about how he met Kiera.

It was a good thing only Tails' back was shown to the two agents. He skilfully used Kiera's lying technique "A long story, I'm sure it will bore you. Ah! Here we are." Tails switched the subject adeptly – as Kiera had told and taught him to, only if necessary – and pointed towards the two doors on the left side of the hallway.

Tails motioned to the one door on the opposite side of the wall. "This is my room." He then gestured toward the door at the very end of the hallway.

"That one is Kiera's. If you need something, don't hesitate to ask." Tails reassured them.

Shadow nodded, then he suddenly detected a heavenly smell in the air. He smiled at it, and the thought of Kiera in there with an apron tied around her waist and cooking dinner. His eyes widened, _why did I just imagine that? This woman is going something to me, and why have I found myself wanting that – and her? _He thought, and his heart froze for a moment, and then jump started again. He would have to think about what he was feeling, and his emotions towards Tails' adoptive mother figure.

Rouge raised an eyebrow at his immobilized expression. "You okay, Shadow? You kind of tuned out for a second there." She said with a concerned tone in her voice.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Seems like Kiera is done with the Lasagne, I bet it tastes delicious." Shadow waved off her worry and concern, and twisted himself away from Rouge and Tails.

He shuffled himself through the hallway and through into the living room, leaving Tails and Rouge standing there confused. "Well, that's weird." Rouge commented.

Tails raised an eyebrow at Rouge. "That's never happened before?"

She shook her head. "No."

Tails' face twisted in confusion. He doesn't really know Shadow, not like Rouge but he knew – and so did she – that this was worrying. When the two of them first arrived at his home, Shadow was fine. Normal. Then, he met Kiera. His eyes enlarged, the he sighed with relief. It was _Kiera_. She is doing this to him, but how? _Oh. My. God. He likes her. Shadow likes Kiera. Does he even know it? _Tails thought.

Rouge had left Tails by himself to ponder on his thoughts. _Does Rouge even know? She wouldn't like to know that Shadow has feelings for Kiera_, he thought as he strode down the hall to the living room.

Tails somehow knew that Rouge had developed some romantic feelings for Shadow when he was back in Mobius. You would have to be an idiot not to see it. Shadow didn't see it, and if he did he ignored her feelings for him and carried on with his life knowing that his work partner has affections for him. How he did that was beyond Tails, honestly, he didn't know if a girl liked him or not. How could he learn to ignore them if he did?

Tails stopped in his footsteps in the living room. He inhaled the sweet smell of the lasagne, his mouth watered at the thought of devouring the delicious and sweet-smelling food. He always loved when Kiera cooked, everything was always perfect and delightful. He rotated himself to see Kiera in her little black apron around her waist, and her taking the lasagne out of the oven. He smiled at the sight. Rouge was sat at the dining table while Shadow was setting the table, helping Kiera.

"Smells delicious, as always, Kiera." Tails smiled and joined Rouge at the table. As much as Rouge hated to admit it, Tails was correct. It did smell delicious. Shadow sat beside Rouge, facing Tails. Kiera took her apron off, and rested it on the counter softly.

She brought the lasagne over to the table, and served a reasonable amount of lasagne for each of them on their plates. "I hope it tastes just as it smells." Kiera doubted herself, she didn't want to disappoint Tails' old friends from back in Mobius.

Shadow smiled up at her. "Of course it will." Kiera sat beside Tails and in front of Rouge. Rouge suspected that she planned the seating arrangement just to piss her off, but then, again, she has been nothing but nice to herself and Shadow when they arrived. She had no reason to doubt her motives or be cautious of her, and yet, she still was. Rouge didn't understand it, but she will later, she just wanted to enjoy the food first. It did smell delicious and look very appealing, and ready to devour.

Kiera glanced at Rouge, knows she was looking at her, she smirked. "Dig in." Rouge was left with a puzzled expression as Tails, Shadow, and Kiera began to eat the home made lasagne. _Why can't I trust Kiera? She didn't give me a reason not to. She is Tails' adoptive mother, for god's sake. Tails full out and completely trusts her with everything. Why can't I? _Rouge questioned herself, but then focused on consuming the lasagne. _Oh, God. It is spectacular. How in the hell did she learn to cook like this? This is even better than mine. _Rouge rolled her eyes back, the pleasant feeling of receiving wonderful food was excellent.

"Do you like it, Rouge?" Tails asked with a smile, already knowing her answer. She was practically moaning with pleasure with the food.

"Oh. My. God. Yes. How did you learn to cook like that, Kiera?" Rouge forgot all about her jealousy and smiled gratefully at Kiera. She returned the smile.

"My mother was a great cook for my family, I always helped her when she was cooking in the kitchen." Kiera pushed back any nostalgic emotions about her mother – especially her family.

"Well, it's magnificent. Better than anything Silver can cook, right, Shadow?" Rouge grinned at him.

Shadow nodded with a smile on his face. "Yeah, he isn't the best at cooking. How Blaze survives that each night is beyond me." Kiera knew about Silver and Blaze from Tails. He would talk about his former life back in Mobius, and his friends to her.

Tails told her many tales and stories about all the mayhem and adventures they all went on, and defeating Eggman a good dozen times. Kiera had questioned him why he left his friends back in Mobius and moved to Yukon River. He only said that he was tired of the adventure and he hated the fear of knowing that one of his friends could die at any moment at a young age.

Tails had told Kiera he didn't want to be a part of that. Kiera understood that his loved ones being alive was most important to him and he hated to see them get hurt – especially Cream, he hated how she was involved in it all. Kiera saw how he felt about Cream, but she was going to let him figure that out on his own. One day, he'll know, and he'll be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mother Knows Best **

**Chapter Seven**

Tails loved the dinner that Kiera had made. Himself, Kiera, Shadow and Rouge chatted and had laughs with each other. It was an amazing night, he had to say. Tails really did miss his friends from back in Mobius, especially Sonic, and Cream. Rouge and he had gone to their bedrooms for the night, leaving Shadow and Kiera to wash up the pots and dishes.

The two of them chatted away – more like flirted, as Rouge believes – as they cleaned, and dried the pots. They both smoothly and quickly put the pots and pans away as they worked together.

Shadow laughed at Kiera. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" He smiled, and just reached his hands over, and stroked away some left over soapy bubbles on her cheek.

Kiera's face heated up, she didn't know what exactly she was feeling. She didn't know how to describe it, but she did know that she liked the feeling – and it was caused by Shadow. Shadow dark crimson eyes were locked with her own deep auburn orbs, he was getting lost in them while he was still softly, and sensually stroking her cheek.

Kiera looked away, breaking the longing gaze they both had, and then looked back up at him. He had stepped back a little, his own face heated up at what he did. He hadn't known why he did it. The silence between them was deafening, and downright awkward. "Thank you, Shadow." Kiera said to him, breaking the silence.

He nodded. "You're welcome, Kiera." Kiera removed the apron once again from her waist, and set it again once more on the kitchen counter.

"Would like some tea? I'm going to make a cup." Kiera asked him, looking at him with an innocent stare. She was trying to forget about what just happened between them, but that was entirely impossible as that event was all she could think about – and that was all Shadow could think about, also.

Shadow gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I'd like one thanks." Kiera switched the kettle on and grabbed herself two mugs.

"Herbal or the… uh normal stuff?" She laughed at herself for being so awkward. Shadow chuckled.

"Whatever you're having, love." Kiera's eyes widened as he addressed her as '_love_', her heart stopped mid-beat – as did Shadow. He had no idea why he had said that to her, but in his heart he knew it was right to. A deep blush grew on their faces; they both didn't know how to react so forgot about it straight away.

Kiera coughed. "The normal stuff it is." The natural ding of the kettle rang and Kiera poured he hot liquid into the two mugs.

Kiera passed Shadow his tea, and she walked away to the sofa in the living room – which was connected to the kitchen. "Thanks." Shadow said, and followed her to the living room. He was disappointed that she wasn't sat on the sofa, so he could sit beside her – she was sat on the chair, beside the sofa.

He accustomed himself on the sofa. Kiera now cradled the warm mug in her hands as she drank the soothing. The awkward and deafening silence was back again between them. Shadow sighed. "I'm sorry, Kiera. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable in any way." He looked at her. Kiera knew he was telling the truth, he was truly sorry – she had a knack of when to know when people are lying, it was an attribute of she survived so long.

Kiera nodded, accepting his apology. "I forgive you. It was a mistake." _No, it wasn't a mistake, Kiera. _Shadow thought, he believed that he did that on purpose and not as an accident.

"Yeah." He finished his tea, and set it down on the coffee table. Kiera did the same. Kiera stood up to her feet, ignoring the little pain in her abdomen, she reminded herself that she would need to take her medication before she goes to sleep.

"Well, I'm heading off to bed. See you in the morning, Shadow."

Shadow looked at her, then quickly rose to his feet. "Goodnight, Kiera, sleep well."

Kiera gave him a smile. "You too, Shadow."

Kiera walked down the hallway and stopped at her door when she felt Shadow tug on her hand. Kiera fully turned to him, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, Shadow? Is something the matter?" Shadow nodded, and released her hand.

Kiera became concerned, worrying if something was wrong with him. "What's wrong, Shadow?" Kiera probed.

He looked down at his feet and took a deep breath before meeting her gaze again. "Could I try something, and do you promise not to run away from me?" He asked sincerely. Kiera knew what was coming. She nodded, hesitantly.

Shadow cupped Kiera's warm cheek softly and leaned into her. His eyes locking with her Kiera's auburn orbs, he lost himself inside them. Kiera fell into his spell and found herself leaning into him. Shadow's lips capture her own, they both melted in the embrace. There were more than fireworks erupting by the affectionate kiss. Unfortunately, oxygen was not on their side, and their passion filled embrace came to abrupt pause.

Kiera looked at Shadow, regaining her breath. He leaned his forehead against her own, and stroked her cheek as he also began to recover his breath. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Goodnight, Shadow." Kiera gave him one last chaste kiss to his lips before leaving him stunned in the hallway as she went into her bedroom and closed to her. Shadow stood there with a smile on his face. He turned away from Kiera's bedroom door and walked to his own bedroom for the night.

Kiera slumped her back against her door. She brought her fingers to her lips, still feeling the tingle on her lips from their kiss. She smiled at the recent thought and memory. Kiera moved swiftly to her ensuite bathroom. She opened the glass cabernet, and grabbed her bottle of aspirin. She opened the small bottle, and took her last daily intake with a swig of a glass of water. She groaned as the pills slid down her throat, it was rather uncomfortable for her but it was necessary for her recovery.

Kiera grazed her hand over her abdomen, and scowled down at her stomach. She hated how her stomach looked, scars and stitches everywhere. Kiera sighed then turned the light off in the bathroom, and left the room. Kiera slowly changed out of her black jeans and vest – being cautious of her stitches – and slipped into her pyjama shorts and shirt. Kiera climbed into her bed and curled herself under her soft and thick quilt, hiding her face into her pillow. She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing her time with Shadow will be short lived and leading to nothing.

Shadow would be leaving tomorrow afternoon, and probably will fall for Rouge. Kiera wasn't an idiot, she knew how Rouge felt about her partner. Their relationship – if there was one – wouldn't work. She lives in Yukon River with Tails, and he lives in Mobius with Rouge, and all of Tails' old friends – and the fact that she is in hiding from Lorenzo and Alistair. Before she fell into her deep slumber, she promised herself that she would get out of the house for the entire day tomorrow so she wouldn't face Shadow.

**_The next morning…_**

It was 9:30am and Shadow met Rouge and Tails in the kitchen. He noticed that Kiera wasn't in the room. "Where is Kiera?" He asked.

Rouge dead panned. "Good morning to you, too." He rolled his eyes.

Tails looked up at Shadow. "She has gone to the shopping centre." Shadow raised an eyebrow at that.

_Kiera left? _He thought. "How long ago did she leave?" Tails had a good idea why he was asking where she was but pushed it away to the back of his mind.

"10 to 15 minutes ago." Tails replied. Shadow grinned, _I can still catch up with her_, he thought.

"I'll help her." Shadow stated before leaving the house with two remaining speechless.

"Do you know what that was all about?" Tails asked Rouge, thinking she may have figured out the answer.

Rouge shrugged. "Nope." She said popping the 'p'. _But I have a good idea why_, she thought with distaste and anger – but she knew that their 'relationship' wouldn't last the end of the day, so she took pleasure from knowing that. Tails nodded and went back to fixing up Omega as quickly as possible so that Rouge and Shadow could leave.

Kiera swaggered through the shopping centre, nearing Café Nero. She froze in her steps as she came face to face with Shadow. She gulped as she didn't expect him to follow her to the shopping centre. She was thankful that she was wearing a scarf that was keeping her neck hidden so he couldn't notice her discomfort.

Although, he didn't notice her discomfort but he did notice her disappointed facial expression. He lost his smile from when he saw her walking by the café. "You don't look like you're pleased to see me, Kiera. Did I do something wrong?" He asked softly, a small crack in voice as he was lost in emotion. Kiera felt utterly terrible as she knows he did feel something for her, the same as herself.

"Perhaps, we should sit down." Kiera suggested. Shadow nodded, and he walked with her into Café Nero. They both ordered tea, as they both knew by now that was their 'thing' now. The two of them sat down at a table, secluded from prying ears and eyes – if there were any.

Kiera looked at Shadow, and sighed. "You did nothing wrong, Shadow. It's just…our lives."

Shadow got confused. "What do you mean, exactly?" He asked her gently.

"You live in Mobius, working as an agent." She said sadly. He knew that already, he began to think what her point to her statement was.

"What do you mean?" He repeated.

Kiera sighed, once again. "You will leave, and I will stay. You will go on with your life and go out with Rouge, and live happily ever after."

Shadow sat there shocked, and surprised. _She thinks I'll be with Rouge? I don't even see her in that way other than a friend, of course. _He thought. "Kiera, I don't like Rouge, and even when I leave today, I will never forget you. I will come back for you."

That made Kiera's heart skip and miss a beat. Her cheeks heated up but shook off the butterflies in her stomach. "You don't see it, do you? Rouge has feelings for you. Even Tails saw that she had, he told me last night." Kiera said near to a whisper.

"I don't care if she was romantic feelings for me, Kiera. You're the one I have feelings for." _He's telling the truth, he feels something for me and doesn't care that Rouge feels love for him. He wouldn't like me if he did know about my history_. Kiera thought, hiding her nostalgia physically on her features.

"Even though you do have feelings for me, you have a life back in Mobius – with friends and a job. Also, you don't even know me, Shadow." He took her hands into his own, a surge of electricity between them erupted from their touches occurred again.

This time, Kiera couldn't ignore that. "I may have a life back in Mobius but I would drop that for you. I may do not know you but I'd like to get to know you, Kiera." Her breath was caught in her throat. She froze in her seat for a moment. She needed some time to adjust to what he was saying.

"Let me get to know you, Kiera." He pleaded.

"Shadow-" She paused for a second before answering him.

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Eight**

Rouge sat on the sofa watching a re-runs of the same show over and over again. She hated the feeling of not having anything to do. She was alone, she couldn't exactly help Tails with fixing Omega as she didn't know anything about car mechanics – let alone robot mechanics. She couldn't exactly go to Shadow as he is spending his last little moments with Kiera.

She felt so angry and jealous towards her. She finally knew why – Tails had to spell it out for her – she was in love with her co-worker and partner: Shadow. Rouge had no idea how that happened, but she figured it was to do with having spent so much time with him and finally her friendship feelings grew gradually into romantic, relationship type feelings.

She wondered if Tails' could see what she was feeling for Shadow, could everyone else? Even Shadow? If he did know, he didn't do anything about it – which made her heart break. Then, she also remembered that men are clueless to women's feelings so that brightened her spirits, somewhat.

Rouge also contemplated if Kiera knew she had feelings for Shadow, could she just tell him and have Shadow break her heart and push her away? Once Rouge thought of that, the anger and spite of Kiera returned as rude and crude names to call Kiera formed in her mind. That made her a little happy, and relieved her anger, a little bit.

A little bit.

Rouge glanced at the clock. It was 5:30pm. She frowned at the clock then turned her head back to the television. _Where the hell is Shadow? He left at 9:35am. I mean, Kiera couldn't be that interesting to talk to_.

Rouge scoffed. "Something wrong?" Rouge twirled her head around and saw Tails wiping his hands with a cloth.

She shook her head. "No."

Tails shrugged. "Alright then." He said.

Rouge sighed. "What does he see in her?"

Tails paused, and played with it a little. "Who?"

Rouge closed her eyes, not liking how she has to repeat herself. "What does Shadow see in Kiera?" She looked at him, and all he could see is a girl with hope for the guy she loves to love her back.

Tails felt sorry for her. "I don't think I should answer that. You'll just get more upset and cry, and well, I can't handle crying women." Rouge rolled her eyes, and smiled a little bit. Tails was glad she could find humour in his little faults, he didn't exactly mind. Tails moved over to Rouge and sat beside her.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry." Rouge was surprised he was apologizing to her.

"What?" He glanced at his feet then back at her.

"I'm sorry you're hurt. I know that we have had a past with its ups and downs but at least we all there for each other when we need each other the most." Rouge smiled at the sentiment, and hearing him say that made her feel much better than she was.

"Thank you, Tails." He nodded.

"You know, you're a lot smarter than the people think you are." He laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

Tails smiled at her. "Well, Omega is fixed. You're reading to go back home to Mobius."

**_Meanwhile…_**

Shadow and Kiera talked and walked all about the town, and Kiera told him all about its history. He wasn't that interested but he loved the sound of her voice, so he listened to every word she spoke about the town's antiquity. They had dinner at a nearby restaurant called En Mis Venas – which Kiera told him meant 'in my veins' in Spanish.

He thought it was romantic, as he thought that Kiera was somehow in his veins. He couldn't get enough of her. With every fact and figure he learnt about Kiera, he couldn't help but fall under her spell. He had to admit she was intoxicating.

Kiera had locked they arms together as they walked through a clearing the nearest park. The lights that were hung up in the trees made it seem they were in the presence of fireflies. It was nothing but romantic and starry-eyed to them both.

They walked in sync together. Kiera looked up at him, and he met her gaze and gave her a smile. "It's nice to forget the world for a day." Kiera muttered loud enough for Shadow to hear it.

He nodded. "Yeah, it is. I'm glad I spent it with you." Kiera couldn't help but blush at that. He has been nothing but a gentlemen and continuing to flatter her throughout the day.

The two of them stopped their walking in the middle of the unoccupied park. Shadow looked down at her – as she was slightly short than him – and she looked up at him. "I had fun."

Kiera commented. He smiled at her. "I did, too." Kiera sighed.

Shadow looked at her concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're going to leave very soon, and I have found myself not wanting you to." Shadow nodded, he was in on the same problem. He didn't want to leave her side, either. He opened his mouth to respond but was pulled into a passionate and warm kiss by Kiera. He pulled her into a soft and comforting embrace, kissing her back with the same amount of passion.

They both felt those firework emotions every time they either kissed or touched each other. It was addictive to them. Kiera melted into arms, and snaked her arms around his neck and pushing herself up against him. He placed his right hand on her cheek and the other at her waist, both rubbing and stroking her softly. She enjoyed the affection. Kiera pulled herself away and out of their kiss, having the pathetic excuse for needing oxygen.

Shadow smiled warmly at her as she caressed her cheek softly. "What was that for, love?" Kiera smiled to herself as she recalled the memory when he accidently called her that, but now it is different as he purposely called her 'love' and truly meaning it.

"I needed it." _Figuring it will be our last kiss_, she thought. He nodded, and just stared at her. Kiera became confused as he hadn't said anything and was just staring lovingly at her.

"What?" She questioned.

Shadow chuckled. "You're beautiful. I couldn't help myself but just stare at you." He murmured as he leaned in for another one of her intoxicating and addictive kisses.

**_Ring. Ring. Ring. _**

Shadow dead panned, and groaned in annoyance at the horrid ring tone. "Forgive me, Kiera."

She nodded, and stepped back and out of his embrace as he answered his phone call. After pressing 'accept' for the phone call, and recognising it was Rouge calling, he pressed the phone to his ear.

"What is it?" He tried to sound not annoyed that he was interrupted – but he failed.

"Sorry, grouchy, but Tails has patched up Omega and he is ready to go. Whenever you're ready, sour puss." Shadow rolled his eyes, and ending the call. He turned to Kiera, who was waiting patiently a few steps away from him.

Kiera looked up at him. "Everything okay?" He nodded.

"It seems that it's time to start heading back." Kiera knew what that meant, he was leaving. _It was fun while it lasted_, she thought and nodded.

Shadow interlocked their arms once again, and they walked slowly out of the park and through the town to Wyngate Road. They walked in silence the first five minutes of their trek back.

Shadow broke it. "You have my number, right?" He asked, glancing at her. She nodded, with her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, I do." He sighed, he imagined he felt the same way as she did. Unhappy and disappointed. They walked the rest of the way in a soft silence, as only the whistle of the wind and the chirps of the crickets was the only sound that occupied their ears.

It was pleasant, but they wanted something more.

Shadow saw Rouge waiting with Omega at the bottom of Wyngate Road at the car. His stomach dropped, he knew in the next five minutes that he would be losing Kiera. "I don't want to lose you." He suddenly said.

Kiera looked at him. "You're not losing me, Shadow. You'll always have me, in your heart." She whispered with sincerity and earnestness. He believed that because he knew once he got in that car he would only think about nothing but her. Kiera was truly in his veins.

Kiera removed her arm from his as they both neared his car. She didn't want to lose that warmth or him, but as she said, she was in his heart and it was the same for her. She would never lose him. Shadow was in her veins. She stepped aside from Shadow and went to Tails, holding onto her shopping bag from the shopping centre. "You okay?" Tails whispered quietly into her ear.

"I'll be fine." Kiera replied, uncertain of herself. He nodded, believing her for now.

Shadow turned to Tails, and shook his hand. "Thank you for this, Tails." He nodded, shaking his hand in return before releasing himself from it.

"You said you owe me a favour if I helped you." Shadow nodded, and Rouge listened in.

"What are your terms, Tails?" She asked him.

Tails glanced at Kiera for a moment, she nodded, and he returned his gaze toward them. "Please, don't tell anyone where I live know. I moved here to get away from the adventures and danger. I hope you can understand that." Shadow nodded.

"I won't mention that to anyone, Tails. I give you my word." Rouge nodded along with Shadow, silently promising the same thing.

"Have a safe journey back to Mobius, Shadow. You as well, Rouge." Tails said.

Shadow pivoted to Rouge and tossed her the keys. "You can drive."

She widened her eyes. "Are you serious? You never let me drive!" She exclaimed.

"I'm feeling generous." He smiled and got into the passenger seat. She grinned happily and skipped giddily into the driver's seat.

As Rouge revved the engine, Shadow looked back at Tails and Kiera – mainly Kiera. He gave her a small smile, but she knew what was behind it. Regret and unhappiness. Shadow regretted leaving, and was entire unhappy while watching Kiera fade away as Rouge drove down Wyngate Road and out of Yukon River. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Reliving the fond moments he had and shared with Kiera. He was right where she was always on his mind.

_I will see you again, Kiera._

_I promise you._


	9. Chapter 9

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Nine**

On the whole ride back to Mobius, all that Shadow could think about was when he was going to see Kiera again. Of course, he was going to see her again. He promised himself he would. Shadow caught himself to be addicted to her. He learned everything about her yesterday – as did she. After he got back to his apartment, he tried to bury himself in a new mission. It was an attempt to not think about Kiera and miss her – but that task failed miserably.

Rouge tried and tried again to make him forget about his affections – or as she puts it his infatuation – with Kiera, and make him focus on her. She dragged him to all the places she loved: the shopping centre, the jewellery store, even Angel Island to tease Knuckles about stealing the Master Emerald. Shadow had none of it, he began to push Rouge away.

Rouge hated the fact that he was doing that to her, and blamed Kiera for what he was doing. She believed and told herself that it was all Kiera's fault. That was the reason make it through her day. As Shadow kept pushing himself away from Rouge, she spent a few days away from him and talked to Knuckles. At first he thought it was a stupid attempt to steal the Master Emerald from him, but she only wanted a friend to talk to.

"What do you want, Rouge?" Knuckles stood up in front of the Master Emerald. Rouge stood a couple strides from him.

"I was thinking we could talk." Knuckles frowned.

"Well, you thought wrong." Rouge sighed, waving off the opportunity to roll her eyes at her.

"I'm not here for the Master Emerald, Knuckles." Knuckles looked at her surprised that she didn't use that annoying nick name she gave him: Knuckie. He still found what she said hard to believe as she always wanted the Master Emerald from him.

"What exactly do you want, Rouge?" He asked.

"I told you. I want to talk." Knuckles still sceptical of her, nodded and returned to his seat in front of the Master Emerald. Rouge walked over to him and softly seated himself a few spaces beside him.

"I see the allure now. It is beautiful up here, isn't it?" Rouge commented with a small smile. Knuckles could hear her sadness through her voice.

"Perhaps, you should start by telling me what's bothering you, Rouge?" He asked her gently and gingerly, in case she began to cry – he didn't really want to comfort a crying woman. He wasn't so good at that.

"Maybe, I should start from the beginning." She muttered.

Knuckles nodded. "That would be wise."

Rouge glanced at him. "Myself, Shadow and Omega were on a mission a couple of days ago."

Knuckles nodded, understanding the beginning of her story and problem. "Omega got hurt, and his circuits got fried." Rouge continued.

"So, Shadow and I took Omega to someone who could help and fix him." Rouge turned her gaze to boot clad feet, focussing herself on something else so her emotions wouldn't over whelm her.

"Tails." He stated, and Rouge nodded.

"Yeah. So, I found out where he lived, and Shadow and I went to Tails' home – and well, things went downhill from there." Knuckles looked at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Downhill? Did Omega not make it, or something?" He asked.

Rouge shook her head. "No, he's fine – great even."

"Then, what happened?" Knuckles probed gently.

"Shadow fell in love with Tails' mother." Rouge stated, as if it was normal to say. Knuckles eyes broadened, unable to comprehend the sudden confusing information. Obviously, he knew that Rouge had feelings for Shadow – you would have to be dumb not to see it – but he didn't know that Tails had a _mother_ let alone find out that Shadow fell in love with her.

"Tails' _mother_?" Knuckles questioned, still shocked and it was in his voice. Rouge rolled her eyes, cursing herself for leaving out the important detail.

"Oh, sorry, _adoptive _mother."

He calmed himself as Rouge corrected herself. _Now, that makes more sense_, he thought. He began to feel sorry for Rouge as she fell for Shadow, and he fell for Tails' adoptive mother – then he realised something. "Shouldn't you be glad?"

Rouge looked at the red echidna confused. "What do you mean?" She tested.

"Well, wherever Tails is, it is far away from Mobius – meaning that Shadow wouldn't be able to see her again, as he is a G.U.N agent. He gets missions like every other day." Rouge's brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed, taking this all in.

"So, in hindsight, Shadow wouldn't be able to get any time to see her."

Rouge smiled at what Knuckles said. She was feeling a lot better, _Shadow will fall out of love with Kiera, and in love with me. It's perfect_. She thought, with a slight and sly smirk on her face. She was winning, and she couldn't wait to rub it in Kiera's face when the time comes. Knuckles felt guilty for what he said to Rouge, he only said what was needed to be said to make her feel better.

Earlier that day, Silver and Sonic were with Knuckles on Angel Island, and Shadow came saying he needed to talk to Silver – as he is his best friend. Knuckles overhead that Shadow told Silver that he had met someone, and he may have fallen in love with her. Knuckles knew from the way he was speaking of this person, that he truly cared for her and wanted her around him daily. Knuckles didn't want to lie to Rouge, but she didn't want to learn the total truth. Shadow didn't care about her the way that she wanted him to. Knuckles didn't want to be the one to break her heart, and he was sure that Shadow didn't want her to find out from someone else that he doesn't love her.

Knuckles knew that Shadow and Rouge were friends first before Rouge developed her feelings for him, and he also knew that this wasn't going to end well. He knew someone is going to get hurt, it would be either Rouge or the woman that Shadow is supposedly in love with – or himself. Knuckles kept his head out of their business, _this will only end in tears and heartbreak_, he thought.

_Knuckles will be correct. _

"Thanks, Knuckles." He nodded, and gave a small smile. Rouge returned the smile and stood up.

"I needed that talk. I'm glad to all you a friend, Knuckles." Knuckles sat there surprised – watching her fly away – he wouldn't have considered them friends but after this he may have been convinced they were. He smiled to himself a little. _I'm friends with Bat-Girl, that's new_, he thought.

**_In Yukon River…_**

Tails lay on the sofa with his head in Kiera's soft and warm lap. He was near to falling asleep as she was brushing her fingers through his hair. Kiera was watching some random television show called Supernatural – she was attempting to keep her mind off of Shadow.

Tails opened his eyes and glanced up at Kiera's troubled face. "Something wrong, Kiera?" He asked her softly in his sleepy tone of voice.

Kiera looked down at him. "No." She simply stated.

"Are you sad about Shadow?" He probed softly, suspecting it was a touchy subject. Kiera's heart froze for a second.

"Why would you think I would be sad about Shadow?" Tails sighed, _she's becoming defensive and pushing away from me because of this_, he thought sadly.

"I know the two of you had this _thing_, and I know that you miss him." Kiera stayed silent for a moment. Tails took this as a 'yes' to her missing Shadow.

"Did it just end?" Kiera looked at him, then reverted her gaze back to the television screen.

"I suppose. We didn't actually say that our _thing _was over in specific words." She muttered, holding in her emotions from pouring out in front of Tails.

"You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?" Tails asked her suddenly. Kiera hadn't thought about that, she has been in love before but that resulted in nothing but regret and heartbreak – so she has pushed every man that perused her before they admitted they fell for her. _Am I in love with Shadow? I don't know what I feel, but it is something for him – but I can't be with him. _She thought regretfully.

"As much as I would like to be with him. I can't. You know that, Tails." Tails nodded, understanding the fact of Lorenzo and Alistair are a problem for her even finding any amount of happiness in relationships.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you like at least a weekend with him? Just one?" Kiera wondered where he was going with that. She would like nothing more than some time with him, even just one weekend.

"Yeah. I would like that. But I can't." Kiera answered him softly.

He nodded. "How about next weekend you go to Mobius and stay with him?" Kiera widened her eyes, and looked down at him.

"Are you sure? Are you comfortable with that?" Kiera questioned him, surprised at his suggestion.

"If you're asking if I'm okay with you and Shadow together: I am. I won't be the one to stand in the way of finding happiness, not after _they _took that away from you." Kiera stopped herself from becoming overwhelmed with her emotions, and just game with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Tails."


	10. Chapter 10

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Ten**

It has been nearly an entire week since Shadow last saw Kiera in Yukon River. She has never left his mind. Of course, they exchanged numbers, texted each other and talked on their phones but it wasn't the same. Shadow wanted to see her face, feel the electric and passionate sparks erupt as they touched. Their kisses were like magic: surreal and unbelievable. Shadow has never felt like this before with someone, or a woman for that matter. He wanted to see her again, he _needed _to see her again.

Shadow had only left his apartment when it was work related or for food – as he hardly has anything edible in his apartment. Rouge had tried and failed to get him to 'come out of his shell' as she put it but he was having none of it. He knew what she craved: his attention and love. He couldn't give her that, and he couldn't break his friend's heart. Shadow was laying on his sofa, staring at the ceiling. One arm was draped across his stomach and the other just rested under his head. His mind was on Kiera again.

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._**

He groaned at the obnoxious knock at his door, he couldn't bring himself to move off of his sofa and open the door. He was glad he left the door unlocked after he went for his run. "It's open." He grunted.

The wooden door creaked open, and Shadow saw his best friend, Silver. He gave him a small welcoming smile. "Hey, Shadow." Silver greeted as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Silver. What's up?" Shadow pushed himself up so he was sitting on the sofa, ready to talk and listen to Silver.

Silver seated himself on the chair opposite the sofa Shadow was now sat upon. "So, I've heard something."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What have you heard exactly?"

"It's not pretty." Silver sighed.

Shadow dead panned. "Nothing is ever pretty in Mobius." Silver laughed a little but soon waved it off.

"There have been some gruesome killings." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Isn't people murdering people for the police to handle, not us?" Silver fidgeted with his hands, getting slightly sweaty and nervous.

"Well, that's the thing. It's not 'people killing people'."

Shadow took in what Silver was saying, he wasn't quite sure how to put with given the information so suddenly. "What are you saying, Silver?"

He probed more serious, and Silver sighed. "Mobians killing mobians. So, it's basically up to us now." Shadow knew he had to do something to help, it was _mobians _for god's sake.

"When do we start?"

Sonic was at a chili dog stand in the middle of Station Square when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to find a dark purple female wolf. He raised an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

She gave him a small smile. "Do you know a Shadow the Hedgehog, by any chance?" The woman asked softly.

Sonic was confused, _why would this woman be looking for Shadow_? He thought to himself, and quickly finished his chili dog before answering her politely. "Yeah, I do. Are you looking for him or something?" Sonic tested.

"Yes, I am. Do you know where I could find him?" The woman asked gingerly, hoping that he would help her find him.

"Well, he is probably at his apartment. He has been cooped up there since he came back from his last mission late last week." The way the woman looked at elsewhere then back at him was suspicious, so Sonic thought she was the reason why Shadow has been acting so strangely than normal.

Sonic went to tell the woman the directions where Shadow lived but Blaze suddenly interrupted him. "Hey, Sonic. Ooh, who's your friend?" Blaze looked at the woman and gave her a friendly smile.

"Uh, well…"

"My name is Kiera." She returned the smile and shook Blaze's hand, who reciprocated the handshake.

"Well, my name is Blaze." Kiera remembered when Shadow and Rouge had mentioned Blaze at the dinner a week ago. _I'm in the right place, that's for sure_, she thought.

"I was asking where Shadow the Hedgehog was." Kiera said. Blaze smiled, and pointed down the street.

"Just go down that street, and at the end of it you'll see a block of apartments. Shadow's is 161, floor three. My boyfriend, Silver, is with him now."

"Thank you for your help, Blaze." Kiera pivoted herself toward the direction that Blaze had pointed but Sonic tugged on her arm a little.

"Yes?" Kiera asked him.

"I'll take you. I was going up to meet him and Silver up there, anyway." Sonic suggested. Kiera gave him a smile.

"That would be entirely helpful, thank you." He shrugged.

"It's no big deal." Sonic walked in step beside Kiera. Blaze joined them both. She was really intrigued by Kiera, and why she was looking for Shadow of all people.

"So, how did you meet Shadow, Kiera? If you don't mind me asking, of course." Blaze probed Kiera nicely.

"I met him just after I met Rouge, and that wasn't the friendliest of encounters, I must say." Kiera replied.

Sonic chuckled. "Did she give you the 'evil eye'?" Kiera laughed a little.

"Well, more like 'dagger filled death glare." Blaze giggled.

"And, you survived! You must be a fighter!" Blaze quipped.

Kiera clicked her tongue. "You could say that. Well, I did give her a taste of her own medicine."

Sonic bellowed a laugh. "Oh. My. God. The look on her face must have been priceless." Kiera smirked as they neared the end of the street.

"It was certainly satisfying; I must say that." Blaze giggled.

"Oh, you must." She went to the intercom at the front entrance of the apartment building and pressed 161 for Shadow's apartment.

"Hey, it's Blaze. Open up." She said in a polite tone. There was a dull tone, and then the unlocking of bolts clanked and the front door of the apartment building opened up.

The three of them entered the building. Sonic and Blaze travelled up the stairs to Shadow's apartment with Kiera following. Butterflies flutter around her stomach, she hadn't anticipated going this far into her journey. She had only made it up to the part in her mind where she arrived to Mobius, safe and sound. _This is nerve wrecking, what if he doesn't want to see me? Ugh, I hate this feeling. It sucks. _Kiera thought distastefully. Sonic reached the apartment first and knocked.

"It's open!" Kiera's heart stopped as soon as she heard his voice, she had missed him terribly.

Sonic opened and entered the apartment with Blaze behind him but that hid Kiera from anyone's sight. "Hey, Shad." Shadow looked up at Sonic with an annoyed look.

"What is it, Faker?" Sonic smirked.

"I may have found someone in Station Square that will be of interest for you." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"There is none in Station Square that will help me in anyway." Sonic cocked his eyebrow, his smirked increasing.

"Well, I beg to differ." He stepped aside.

Shadow's eyes widened at what he saw, he couldn't believe it to be true if someone had told him. Kiera was there, in _Mobius _and in _his _apartment. She looked absolutely stunning in his eyes – she always was to him – she was wearing a knee length black coat with black jeans and boots. She had a pure white scarf curled around her neck. She looked like an angel to him. Kiera stood there, fidgeting with her hands awkwardly.

"Hi." She spoke quietly and awkwardly as the silence overwhelmed her. She stood there, waiting for his reaction.

"_Kiera_." Shadow spoke her name as if it were a drug, and he was addicted. He stood up from the sofa he was sat on and moved swiftly toward her. He cupped her cold cheeks with his hands, the heat from his hands warming her up. Shadow promptly captured her lips with his own in a deep and consuming kiss.

Kiera placed her hands softly around his neck, her cold touch sending waves of shivers down his spine was intoxicating for him. He was getting lost in her. Kiera kissed him back with the same hungry passion from being cut off from each other for so long – even if it was only a short week. They both broke apart for oxygen.

Shadow smiled at her. "You're _here_." He whispered, and his thumbs caressed her cheeks as if to reassure himself that it wasn't a dream – and it definitely was not a dream.

"I'm _here_, Shadow."

Blaze and Sonic stood there with their jaw hitting the floor. Silver just smiled at the scene before him. "So, this is her, Shadow?" Silver stood up and moved over to the happy couple.

He nodded, glancing at Silver for a moment then at Kiera. "Yes, it's her." Kiera blushed, she hadn't known that Shadow talked about her to Silver, or anyone for that matter.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold up." Sonic said, holding his hands up to emphasise his point. Shadow, Kiera and Silver looked at Sonic.

"So, she is the reason you have never left the apartment for a _whole damn week_?" He asked as if it were a rhetorical question. Shadow gave him a smirk.

"Well, yes." Kiera gave him a look, _I am so talking to him about that_, she thought.

"God. You are a sap, aren't you?" Sonic smirked, teasing him.

Shadow tensed, he hated when Sonic and/or anyone else called him that. He was still the same man that took down Mephiles. He leaned in, ready to punch Sonic in the face when Kiera redirected his attention to her as she turned to his face to herself. She gave him a look of 'if you hit him, you're not going to get anything from me'.

He gave into her as he wanted to kiss her again and again as soon as everyone else left. Sonic laughed and produced a vocal whipping sound. "Whipped." He quipped while doing so. Shadow snarled lowly at that.

"_Later_." Sonic smirked and nodded.

"_Later_."

Silver rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Shadow. It seems you two have some catching up to do." Silver smiled at the two.

"Yeah, they do." Sonic countered and laughed, leaving with Silver and Blaze quickly, and closing the door behind them.

Kiera gasped as she was suddenly pulled into Shadow by her waist. He whispered into her ear sensually, his hot breath caressing the shell of her ear and sending shivers down her spine. "You weren't going to deprive me of your intoxicating kisses now, were you?" She shuddered at the method he used to delicately seduce her. She softly hid her face into his black creased shirt. Kiera inhaled his musky scent from his shirt, it was so masculine and _him_. She loved it. She practically melted into him as he softly raked his fingers through her soft, long hair.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then, shall I?" He chuckled. Kiera laughed into his chest.

"You have got to be _kidding _me?" Shadow and Kiera whisked their heads to the door, to see Rouge with a more than angry look of her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Eleven**

Of course, Kiera had anticipated that Rouge would also be in Mobius, but she hoped that she would not run into her at all throughout the weekend that she was staying. Kiera still had to tell Shadow that. _Well, that hope of not running into her went out the window,_ she thought.

"I thought I heard the last of you when we left Yukon River for good." _Great, the snarky commentary and comments are back, oh the joy_, Kiera thought to herself.

"What happened to fresh start that you practically begged me for?" Kiera retorted with a sly smirk on her face. Shadow released his arms from around Kiera and turned to Rouge.

"Leave."

Rouge looked at Shadow wide-eyed. She never thought that he would just kick her out like that. "What?"

Shadow just stared at her. "Leave." He repeated, taking a step closer to her – which only led her to be intimidated by him.

"I won't let you taunt and insult my girlfriend, Rouge. Leave." Rouge's heart dropped and shattered into more than an million pieces as she heard Shadow call Kiera his 'girlfriend'. Kiera also had a shocked reaction, they hadn't talked about what _they_ were to each other. As Rouge's heart was crushed by Shadow's words, Kiera's heart jumped a beat as she didn't expect him to actually say anything like that – especially to Rouge, one of his long-time friends.

Rouge's crystal blue eyes began to sting and water and she clicked her heels and high-tailed herself out of Shadow's apartment, slamming the door behind her and leaving Shadow and Kiera alone. Kiera's ears drooped as she felt horrible for breaking Rouge's heart for being involved with Shadow but she couldn't blame her heart for choosing him.

Shadow turned himself to Kiera and saw her sad expression, he cupped her cheeks – which caused her to look up at him with a quizzical expression. He caressed her cheek softly with his thumb. "I won't let anyone insult you or hurt you, Kiera, not even Rouge." He planted a light kiss to her forehead.

Kiera formed a small smile from his sweet affection, and then remembered what she wanted to ask him. "So…_girlfriend?_" She probed, raising an eyebrow at him.

Shadow's cheeks heated up as he also remembered that he called Kiera his girlfriend to Rouge. "Oh, um, uh, do you not want to be…my girlfriend?" He tested, looking at her slightly worried if she would say 'no' to him.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be, Shadow." Kiera whispered softly, and he grinned and pulled her into his arms. Kiera snaked her arms around him, embracing him softly. She finally had the realization that she was definitely in a relationship with Shadow, and that he is her boyfriend.

Shadow pulled away from their loving embrace and looked at her. "Are you hungry? Would you like anything?" Kiera nodded.

"Yeah, I am hungry. I haven't eaten in a good few hours." Shadow nodded, but had a slight worry for her.

"How about we go out for lunch? There is a small café near Station Square Library. I always go there on my break." She smiled and nodded.

"That sounds lovely." He returned the smile.

Shadow took Kiera's hand and left his apartment while taking his wallet and keys. They strolled down the apartment buildings stairs, and out into the streets of Mobius. "Have you been to Mobius before?" Shadow asked her, glancing at her as they walked down a street in Station Square.

Kiera shook her head. "I haven't. This city, it's all very new to me." She commented.

"I'll show you around tomorrow. That is if you're staying for the night?" He probed softly.

"I am. I'm going to find a hotel later tonight." Kiera replied but Shadow shook his head. "No, you're staying with me. No 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts', Kiera."

Kiera smiled at the gesture. "Yes, sir." She quipped with a grin on her face. He rolled his eyes playfully, he had to admit that he had truly missed her and her silly and crude humour that came with her personality.

"I hope Sonic didn't annoy you too much." Shadow said.

Kiera was confused for a moment, then soon realized what he was going on about. "He didn't annoy me, we got on quite well."

Shadow raised an eyebrow at that. "Sonic getting along with someone other than Tails and Knuckles? That's a new one." Kiera laughed slightly.

"Well, I guess, I'm just special." Shadow smiled at her expression, _she's so happy with me…how did I get so lucky to have her? _He thought happily.

"Yeah, you're incredibly _special_." He countered.

Kiera gasped then hit him playfully. "_Rude_."

Shadow smirked. "You like it."

Kiera smirked back. "Indeed, I do." They both laughed whilst walking to the café. They soon arrived at the small café, _this is cute_, Kiera thought while looking around the shop. Shadow turned to face Kiera.

"What would you like to drink?" Shadow asked her softly.

"Do you have to ask?" Kiera gave him a smirk.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling a little. "Very well, what would you like to eat?" Kiera's eyes caught a small menu on the table beside her, she found that the café sold sandwiches and baguettes.

"I'll have a BLT, please?" She asked sweetly, giving him a 'puppy eyes' look. He immediately gave into her, as he always did.

"Right away, love." He turned away.

Kiera took off her knee length coat and placed it around the head of her chair, and sat in the chair, now waiting for Shadow. She watched him wait in the line for to get what they ordered. She predicted that it would at least take him a good five minutes to retrieve their lunch. She took that time to check any messages or emails on her phone. She took her phone out, and noticed she received a text from Tails.

_Hey, Kiera, having fun in Mobius with Shadow? _

**_Hey, Tails. Yeah, I am having fun with Shadow, although Rouge stopped by earlier and saw me with Shadow hugging each other. Can I just say: awkward, much?_**

_Oh, wow. That must have been awkward. You okay? What happened?_

**_She came into Shadow's apartment and rudely asked what I was doing there, then Shadow told her to leave and not to insult me. _**

_She insulted you? Well, I'm on Team Shadow. What else happened?_

**_Yeah, well then he said I was his girlfriend to Rouge, and that really broke her heart. I know the look on her face from experience. She is totally heart broken, Tails._**

_And you feel sorry for her? You did nothing wrong, Kiera! It isn't your fault that Shadow wants to be with you and not her! She should just accept that and move on, maybe with Knuckles. _

**_Knuckles? Does he like Rouge, or something? If so, this is going to get really messy and fast, and I don't think I want to get in the middle of that. This is why I don't get into relationships like this!_**

_No one wants to get into the middle of a situation like that, Kiera. If Shadow wants to be with you and wants to continue the relationship he has with you, he will work through that mess with you._

Kiera turned off her phone and put it back in her coat pocket. She took what Tails said into consideration. _If he wants me, he will fight for me? _She thought. She sighed, looking at her lap. Kiera didn't want to get in the middle of a really complicated circle. _This will only end badly,_ she thought.

"Something wrong, Kiera?" Kiera looked up from her lap to see Shadow seat himself opposite her and place her hot cup of tea and sandwich in front of her.

"No, no. I was just thinking to myself. That's all." Shadow nodded sceptically, he would surely ask her if she was truly alright later. For now, he would love nothing more than some pleasant and happy time with her and not worry about any work or Rouge drama.

"Okay." Kiera opened up the packaging that sealed her sandwich, and once she released it from its confines, she took a big bite out of it. They both ate through their sandwiches and drank through their cups of tea.

For the two of them, the rest of the day flew by. Shadow took Kiera to Mystic Park, he knew how she loved nature, and he thought that it would be nice for them to take a nice long walk around the park. A long walk turned to laying in the grass and staring up at the sky, and watching clouds together. This calmed them both, it was peaceful to them both and being together made it more perfect.

Neither Kiera nor Shadow wanted it to end but it was getting dark and nearing 10:30pm. It should have been dark out, but with it being summer the daylight hours are much longer than normal. The couple exited the park and headed back to Shadow's apartment for dinner. Shadow was sure he could cook something up – if he had anything left in his cupboards, that is.

Shadow shut and locked the door to his apartment, as he was sure that they wouldn't need to leave any time during the night. He turned to Kiera, who was standing a couple of steps away from him. "Would you like any help making dinner?" Kiera offered.

Shadow was going to say 'no' at first but thought it would be nice for Kiera to help him with dinner. "Yeah, come on." Kiera followed Shadow into the apartment's kitchen. He raided the cupboards, the fridge and the freezer to find anything edible to eat.

He soon found a macaroni and cheese for two. "Yes!" Kiera stood there confused for a moment but remained silent. He pivoted to Kiera with a grin on his face while holding the frozen food.

"How do you feel about macaroni and cheese?"

"I love it." Kiera replied with a small smile.

"Great. Would you mind getting the plates out while I cook this?" He asked softly, she shook her head.

"I don't mind." Kiera turned away from him and headed to the cupboard which held the clean white plates. She knew the location of these from watching Shadow frantically looking for food. Shadow put in the macaroni and cheese into the microwave, he made a note to get proper food for them both to eat.

He turned to face Kiera who was standing beside the dining table with everything out and ready. He was surprised that she did it so fast, then he realized that she cooked for herself and Tails back in Yukon River. _Yukon River_, he thought. _She will be going back there, I will have to say goodbye to her, again_, Shadow thought sadly. He didn't want to relive through that separation from her again. A week was bad enough without her in his life.

Shadow soon figured out that Kiera had him addicted and intoxicated. He _needed _her, he _craved _to be near her. He pondered to himself if she felt the same, if she _needed _him as he did her. He wanted to test that theory. Shadow stalked over to her, and stood near enough to be behind her, he ghosted his hand down her side, and he felt her body shudder at his slight touch. He smiled at the reaction, he turned her around to face him slowly. Her dark auburn eyes met his crimson red orbs, he leaned down and captured her lips in a much desired kiss. Kiera very soon kissed him back with an equal amount of passion and craving.

Their passionate kiss turned into a full-blown out and heated make-out session. Both of their tongues battled for dominance, but Kiera submitted to him and melted even more so into him. One of Shadow's hands raked their way through her smooth and silky hair as the other hand was caressing her waist. Kiera's eyes widened as she soon realized where this was all going. She quickly pulled away from him, regaining her breath as did he. Once he did, he leaned into Kiera once again to seal in another match of the tongues, and perhaps something more but she looked away.

He was confused. "What's wrong?" Shadow asked her concerned and worried.

"I…I'm not ready, Shadow…I'm sorry."

His own eyes widened, _she thinks I'm pressuring her into that? _He thought nervously. "T-There is no need to be sorry, Kiera, I shouldn't have-"

Kiera interrupted him with a chaste kiss. "I liked it, I did…but I am just not ready, is that okay?"

Shadow nodded quickly. "Of course, it is more than okay. I will always wait for you. I was just too fast, and I haven't felt this way for someone before, I think – no – I have fallen in love with you, Kiera."

Kiera's heart stopped for what she just heard, _he's in love with me…_she thought, she never thought she would hear those words and have someone mean it. She smiled lovingly at Shadow. "I've fallen in love with you, too, Shadow."


	12. Chapter 12

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Twelve**

Shadow and Kiera quickly ate through the microwaved macaroni and cheese, and they both washed their dishes together. They both smiled at the distant memory of when they first cleaned the dished with each other back in Yukon River. Shadow and Kiera's hearts and thoughts were still swirling at the fact that they both confessed their love for each other, and now, they sat on his sofa in silence.

Shadow turned to Kiera. "Would you like to watch a movie?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." He nodded and flicked through his Netflix and picked a random action film.

"Is Captain America: The First Avenger okay?" Shadow asked softly.

"It's perfectly fine." He selected the movie and the two of them sat side by side as the title credits for the movie appeared on screen. Kiera had snuggled up to Shadow during the beginning of the film, and Shadow enveloped her into his arms and grasp. He held her softly while watching the film. He had to admit, he could get really used to this.

It was nearly an hour into the film when the two of them dozed off into a light sleep on the sofa. Kiera was curled into Shadow's side as he was holding her close, encasing her in his arms. Their own body heat was enough to set them into drifting for a light nap. Shadow groaned as he woke up from his light sleep to the sound of the ending credits rolling down the screen with Captain America's star spangled theme song was playing along with it.

Shadow stretched himself out but in a way not to disturb Kiera's slumber. He glanced at Kiera – who was fast asleep on his chest – and he smiled down at her lovingly. He thought the sight of her was just too cute and precious, and the fact that she just looked so peaceful when she slept. He didn't want to wake her up from her slumber but he had to move them to somewhere more comfortable and sufficient to sleep.

He softly and gently shook Kiera awake. She whined and groaned at waking up so fast.

"Nooo…" Kiera mumbled and burying her face into Shadow's shoulder.

"I know, love, but I think you'll be more comfortable in pyjamas and a bed than this hard sofa." Shadow countered as he rose up to his feet with Kiera latching onto him.

He managed to manoeuvre her and pick her up in a bridal style like fashion. "Fine…" Kiera mumbled again, still hiding her face into him, wanting more warmth and comfort.

"Whoa, wow, you're light, Kiera."

"Or you're just really strong." Kiera muttered. Shadow chuckled at her complaining, he found it quite cute. He carried Kiera all the way to his bedroom. Shadow softly and gently set Kiera on the edge of his bed.

"Do you have any pyjamas or would you like some shorts and a jumper of mine?" He asked Kiera, and she nodded.

"I would like some, thank you, Shadow." Shadow nodded and stalked to his wardrobe and swiftly picked out some red shorts and a dark grey non-zip, hooded jumper.

He returned to Kiera with the shorts and hoodie, and handed them to her. "The bathroom is right over there, for you to change."

Kiera nodded and took a hold of the clothing. Shadow watched Kiera sleepily walk to the room he pointed to. Shadow took this time to change out of the newly-creased clothing he was into his own comfortable pyjamas for the night. Once he changed, he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Kiera to finish.

As Kiera entered the bathroom, she turned on the light and she met her own reflection. She stared at herself for a moment and soon shook off any negative emotion she was feeling. She shimmied out of her jeans and t-shirt, along with her socks and shoes. Once she had put the red shorts that Shadow provided her with on, she caught her reflection once again.

She stared sadly at the stitches that were still waved in and out of her flesh around her abdomen. Kiera hated how it looked, and how she knew that it would definitely scar her stomach. She didn't want to a nasty and disgusting scar on her body in a place where most people would see it.

Kiera sighed and turned away from her reflection. She pulled the dark grey hoodie over her head and dragged it down her torso. Kiera rolled her eyes and scoffed to herself at how Shadow's jumper just drowned her completely. She shook her head, and left his bathroom and shutting off the light behind her. "I think it's too big, Shadow..."

Shadow looked up at her – as he was staring at his hands in his lap – and immediately tried to mask his laughter and his heated cheeks at the sight of his jumper drowning her and the sight of her long, bare legs. He couldn't even see the red shorts that he had given her under the dark grey hoodie. "Oh, wow, don't you look…" Shadow attempted to think of a word to describe her but there were none that could.

"Shut up…" Kiera murmured as she walked over to Shadow. He chuckled and snaked his arms around her waist, and pulled her down on top of him and into his lap. Kiera blushed slightly at his action but wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow leant backwards and fell onto his back dragging Kiera with him.

She fell on top of him softly, her hair in front of her face. Shadow removed his left hand from Kiera's waist and travelled to her face. He softly caressed her forehead and cheeks as he moved her hair from in front of her face. "There, beautiful as ever, love."

Kiera's cheeks flushed at what he said but soon shook off the fluttery feeling in her stomach. "Thank you." She rested herself on top of him as he softly rubbed and massaged the small of her back.

"Do you have any family?" Kiera became confused, and anxiety and a nervous feeling pulsed through her.

"Other than Tails?" She countered, wondering and concerned on where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, other than Tails." Kiera hid her nervousness about having the 'family' conversation.

"I had a family. I don't anymore." She kept it as simple as she could, and she wished he would just drop it but she knew if she wanted this relationship to work that he would have to know things about her she would only tell Tails, her only family now. Shadow glanced at her with a sad expression.

"What happened?" Kiera repulsed the feeling to push him away and went for the truth and honesty with him.

"They were killed, all of them." Shadow tightened his arms around her, he felt incredibly sorry for her. He knew all too well what it was like to lose any kind of family.

"I'm sorry, Kiera." She nodded, and raked her fingers softly through his hair. "It's not your fault, Shadow, there's no need to be sorry."

"What were your family like?" He probed gingerly, hoping not to upset her in anyway.

"They were loving, kind, and annoying at times but that's what you get when you're the only girl – aside from your mother – in the midst of seven brothers plus one more on the way." Shadow's eyes widened, _seven brothers and one more on the way?! One more on the way. One more on the way. Oh. My. God. _He thought in horror.

"Your mother…" Kiera nodded.

"She was killed while six months pregnant." Kiera spoke near to a whisper, she told Tails this and he hugged and said he was sorry for her losses the hell out of her. She was used to the condolences from Tails, and from Shadow now.

"I'm so sorry for your family, Kiera, no one should lose their family like that." Kiera didn't respond but only snuggled and hid her face into his chest. He understood her silence, and held her closely while stroking and massaging her back.

The two of them soon fell into a deep slumber as soon as Shadow turned off his bedside lamp. The dark room felt cool against their heated bodies as their limbs were intertwined with each other. The late hours of the night soon passed into the early hours of the morning.

Kiera had woken up in between that time. She had felt dehydrated when she woke up, so she untangled herself from Shadow and left his bed and headed for the kitchen across the apartment. Kiera found herself a glass and filled it with tap water.

She leant backwards against the kitchen side, and took a sip of her water. After taking a gulp of the water, her thoughts travelled to what she told Shadow a few hours earlier. He was supportive of her, and didn't 'freak' out once she told him that she had no family and that they were killed. She didn't spill or tell him about all the gory details, or who had done it, or the fact of that same person that killed her family tried to kill her months before and failed.

_He doesn't judge me, or fault me. He doesn't let anyone hurt or insult me, even if it is or was his friend. He wants to be with me, and he enjoys being with me. I told me he fell in love with me, all by himself and not because he had to – because he wanted to. What is this man doing to me? _Kiera thought to herself as she cradled the glass in her hand. She took another few sips and gulps of the water. _There are so many things that will go wrong with this relationship. Some he knows about, some he doesn't. Shadow might pull away from me because of Rouge, or because of Lorenzo and Alistair trying to end me and my family. I don't want this relationship that he and I have to end. I don't want Rouge being heartbroken and jealous, and I don't want Lorenzo and Alistair out to kill me. I didn't want any of this, it just…happened, and I wouldn't change it for anything – well, maybe about Lorenzo and Rouge but being with Shadow was the best choice I ever made. _Kiera finished her glass of water and placed in on the side of the kitchen counter. She smiled to herself, and stalked back to Shadow's bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Daylight seeped through the curtains of Shadow's bedroom window. The beams of sun irritated Shadow as he slowly woke up in the morning glow. He frowned at the fact that it was early, and it was morning. He then observed that the sleeping form of Kiera was burrowed into his chest. His arms cocooned her in his grasp.

His frown shifted to a smile as Kiera snuggled more into his chest. It seemed to Shadow that he wanted to hold her forever. He felt at peace and was entirely happy being with Kiera. Shadow didn't want to let her go or wanted her to leave but, sadly, she had to.

_Kiera will be going back to Yukon River to Tails and we both will have to live through that goodbye again. _Shadow thought as he sighed. He took in any time he had left with her. His nose caught a soft and elegant smell. He inhaled – of what he found to be – Kiera's scent and perfume.

_God, she smells beautiful. How can she be so perfect? _He thought as he nuzzled his face against her neck. Kiera shuddered awake as she felt his weight against her. Her eyes fluttered open and found Shadow hugging her to him. She blushed lightly at the sight of their limbs intertwining.

Kiera met Shadow's eyes as he lifted his head up from her shoulder. He gave her a smile. "Morning, beautiful."

She grinned. "Good morning, handsome. In a good mood?"

Shadow nodded. "Of course, I am. I woke up to _you_." Kiera thought honestly that with every moment she was with him she began to believe that she was falling for him deeper and deeper.

She liked that thought. "What a charmer." Kiera teased with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Shadow raked his fingers through her hair.

"Always, and only for you, love." Her heart fluttered.

_What is this man doing to me? _She thought, questioning herself. "Are you okay?" Kiera heard Shadow suddenly ask her.

"Yes." Deep down she knew that was a lie. She wasn't exactly okay but being with him made her feel 'okay'.

"Are you sure?" Shadow probed, to him she seemed to be there but be not really _there_. Kiera nodded.

"Yes. Now, kiss me, please?" He grinned, and leaned in to capture her lips with his own. Kiera met him half way. The two of them kissed passionately for what seemed seconds but were actually minutes.

Oxygen was never on their side, and the two of them broke apart. Shadow smiled at her. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I needed it." Shadow hugged Kiera to him once again. He buried is face into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. Kiera held him close to her, enjoying him and his affection towards her. Kiera savoured the sweet and short time she had with him, and he did the same.

Shadow looked over at Kiera. He smiled at her. "What would you like to do on this fine day?" He asked her.

Kiera took a moment to think about what he was saying, but then recalled something that Shadow said. "I thought you were going to show me around the city?"

Shadow quickly nodded, now remembering that he said that he was going to show her all the hot spots and around his favourite spots in Mobius. "Of course."

Kiera began to trace his shoulder and chest muscles through his shirt he slept in. she wasn't looking up at him but she could tell what his expression would be and was. Kiera knew that Shadow was watching her caress every line and curve of his toned muscles.

Shadow shuddered and a shiver zig-zagged down the curve of his spine. Kiera just being there made his insides melt, and now her fingertips ghosting across his muscles in his chest and shoulders was more than intoxicating.

Kiera finally looked up at Shadow, noticing how much he was enjoying her touch and caress. "When do we start?" Shadow blinked and was shook and stricken back into reality.

"What?" He asked confused, breathing in and out deeply.

Kiera gave him a look full of innocence and purity. "You said you were going to show me around Mobius, so, when do we start?" _That little vixen_, he thought, _she distracts me with just a mere touch of her fingers and teases me with the single thought of doing something __**more**__ with her_. Shadow groaned and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look straight up at him.

"You just love to tease me, don't you?" He spoke with heavy frustration.

Kiera smirked lightly, with a glint of a mischievous nature in her dark auburn orbs. "You love it, really." Shadow grinned and covered her lips with his own. Kiera slipped her arms around his neck, melting into his affectionate and passionate kiss.

Shadow had taken Kiera out of his apartment and out to show her his favourite places and spots in Mobius. He had shown her the hot spots of Mobius around his area and apartment first. He had shown her Green Hill Zone, Emerald Hill Zone, and Twinkle Park. Shadow was saving Angel Island for last on the 'sight-seeing' list.

He thought that she would appreciate and like the beauty of the nature and scenery of Angel Island. Also, Knuckles would be there anyway, to watch the Master Emerald. Shadow had also thought that it would be nice to have a great chat with him and have him meet Kiera – as he had told Knuckles all about her once he got back from Yukon River.

Kiera had interlocked their arms together, and Shadow pulled her softly closer to him while exiting Twinkle Park and walking slowly to Angel Island. Kiera looked to her right, and up at Shadow. She gave him a smile. "So, where to next?" She asked softly.

He glanced at her, and returned her smile. "To Angel Island, and I thought I could take you to dinner at my favourite restaurant." Kiera liked the thought of that suggestion, as she could tell that she would hungry soon.

She nodded. "That would be lovely, Shadow." He was glad that accepted and agreed with his offer and suggestion. He didn't know when Kiera would be leaving for Yukon River, and he didn't want to know. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible and not have the countdown clock taking away his time with Kiera.

It didn't take them long to get to Angel Island. Kiera twirled herself and looked at the beautiful scenery of Angel Island. Shadow smiled at her as she did so. "It's gorgeous." Kiera grinned happily.

"I'm glad you think so." Kiera hastily turned, as did Shadow, and met the face of Knuckles.

"You must be Kiera, right?" Kiera nodded slowly.

Knuckles smiled at her and Shadow. "I'm Knuckles, Shadow has mentioned you, well, a lot." Shadow flushed as his cheeks heated up at that, and shuffled his feet. Kiera also blushed at the fact that Shadow has told her to his friends.

"It's very nice to meet you, Knuckles." She shook his hand, and he reciprocated.

"I wouldn't have thought that Shadow would have told his friends about me."

Knuckles smiled. "Who wouldn't tell his mates that he has a beautiful woman on his arm?" Kiera smiled, and giggled. She felt a kiss on her cheek from Shadow and blushed.

"And with each passing moment she gets more gorgeous." Shadow smirked against her cheek, before kissing it softly once more. Kiera blushed much more deeply at his affectionate kisses and way of words.

"You have gone soft, haven't you?" Shadow heard Knuckles say, and he chuckled.

"Only for her. I can still kick Sonic's ass, if I wanted to." Kiera gently hits him, giving him a look.

"Love, I won't kick his ass, okay? Is it alright if I don't do it in front of you?" Shadow asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kiera rolled her eyes, and smiled slyly at him. "Yes."

Knuckles laughed. "Well, Shadow, looks like you have a keeper if she is willing to let you beat the crap out of Sonic."

Shadow smirked at that. "Obviously." Kiera blushed at that, and shuffled her feet. The two of them followed Knuckles, and sat down in front of the Master Emerald. Kiera sat in between the two men, but closer to Shadow than to Knuckles.

"What brings you up to Angel Island, Shadow?" Knuckles asked him.

"I was showing Kiera around Mobius, and I saved the best for last."

Knuckles smiled. "Thanks." He motioned the couple to sit down in front of the Master Emerald. Kiera sat beside Shadow as he sat a metre beside Knuckles. Knuckles smiled at the two of them.

"So, how did you two love birds meet?" He said. Kiera smiled lightly.

"I met her as Omega, Rouge, and I ran into some trouble on our last mission. We went to Tails' new place to get help with his repairs, and that's when I met her." Shadow said with a smile as he took a hold of Kiera's hand.

"Love at first sight, then? How Romeo and Juliet of you two." Shadow chuckled.

"You could say that." Kiera then spoke up.

"I hope we don't kill ourselves though." The three of them went into a barrel of laughter.

"No, but, seriously." She said.

Knuckles and Shadow chuckled at that. They both enjoyed her humour. "Just to let you two know, Rouge came by yesterday. She wasn't very happy." Kiera became silent, she didn't want Rouge to be upset because of her, and Kiera knew it was because of her. Shadow lightly squeezed her hand, reassuringly.

"What did she say?" Kiera asked softly. "

Nothing worth repeating, but I can say that she wants you gone…from Mobius, specifically." Knuckles said, sighing sadly. He had grown quite fond of Kiera, he even considered her one of his friends.

"Oh…" Kiera said near to a whisper.

"You have no need to worry, Kiera. She wouldn't do anything to hurt you physically," Knuckles reassured her. Kiera glanced at Shadow then back to Knuckles.

"What about emotionally?" He smiled sadly and softly at her.

"That depends on how you take it." He replied.

"I wouldn't let her hurt you, Kiera, I promise." Shadow swore, as he tilted her chip up to look up at him. Kiera smiled sadly at him, she nodded.

"I know, Shadow." Kiera gave him a chaste and soft kiss.

The two of then spent a few hours speaking and chatting with Knuckles until it was time for them to go out to dinner. They left Knuckles and Angel Island, and set off to the restaurant, Sempre Con Amore (Always, With Love). Shadow and Kiera ate and chatted, and shared love and laughter with each other but their joyous night came to an end as it was too late to even find your mobile phone in the blackness.

Shadow walked with Kiera back to his apartment, as they entered Shadow asked her a question. "What movie would you like to watch? – if you want to, of course." He turned to her with a smile, but he soon lost that smile as he saw the saddened expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Kiera?" He asked softly as he took a step closer to her.

"I can't stay, Shadow…" Kiera whispered out sadly.

Shadow stood in his spot. He finally came to his senses. Kiera has to go back to Yukon River and back to Tails. Her family and home. _She doesn't have a home here, in Mobius. She can't stay, she has Tails. She's his 'mother' but I don't want her to go. I don't want her to leave me, again. It hurt the first time, before we were officially together. How will it feel this time around? My heart is telling me to go with her, but my brain is telling me I have to stay. For my job, and friends. But I love her. _Shadow thought to himself. Kiera looked at his face, she wanted to cry at his sad and distraught expression. She hated that she made him feel that way. She didn't want to leave but she had to. "I-I'm sorry, Shadow." She stuttered slightly. She was very close to tears.

Shadow stepped forward, and encased her in a tight and comforting hug. It was highly needed, and wanted. Kiera snaked her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Shadow wrapped his favourite jacket around her shoulders. Kiera looked up at him with a sad, questioning look. "Take this with you, it will be my second reason to visit you in Yukon River."

Kiera blushed lightly at his statement. "What was the first?"

"I can't live without you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kiera had her ear phones in as her head leant against the train's window. She attempted to keep her heart and mind in check and not think about Shadow. She knows if she did she would most likely become sad and upset. Music drowned out her thoughts about him but the thoughts of Shadow always pushed their way back into her heart and mind.

He was always there. With her. She pulled Shadow's jacket closer around herself and closed her eyes. There is no doubt in her mind that she misses him. She reminds herself that he is going to come back for her. His jacket was the second reason for him to come down to Yukon River for her. The first reason being that he can't live without her. They have invested all of their love with each other.

It would be impossible for either of them to turn away from each other now.

It was rather late at night when Kiera got off of the train and walked out of the train station. She suspected that Tails would be asleep when she got home. She would check on him to make sure he was okay though. Their home was only twenty minutes away from the local train station so she saw no need to call a taxi all the way home. She could walk just fine on her own, she wasn't worried.

Kiera made her way safely home. She pulled her house keys out of her purse and unlocked the front door. She then locked the door as she went through the door. She put the keys in the bowl beside the living room door. The lights were all off so she assumed that Tails went to sleep. She would be soon enough. She walked down the hallway to get to her bedroom but before she did she slowly opened Tails' bedroom door. He was tucked up in bed, softly snoring away. She smiled at him. He was happy, and she was pleased that he was happy.

She slowly closed his bedroom door after she left his room and headed to her own bedroom. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it. Kiera sighed sadly and took off Shadow's jacket, and looked down at it in her hands. She smiled slightly at it and the memory and thought of Shadow.

_I miss you, _she thought sadly.

Kiera stood up and lay his jacket over her desk chair and began to get ready for bed. Her winced as her fingers caught the stitches on her stomach. She remembered soon that she would soon be rid of those stitches and won't have to worry about her tummy anymore – but she will always worry about Alistair being out there with Lorenzo. She didn't even know if Alistair knew he didn't finish the job with her and she lived. Once again, she escaped death from his hands. She wondered if she was very lucky or Alistair was horrible at his job. She went with her being exceptionally lucky.

Her thoughts went to Shadow. He didn't know about Alistair or Lorenzo. She knew she had to tell him. She didn't want to keep secrets or anything from him but she was afraid. She feared if she told him, he would shun her away. Kiera reminds herself that he loves her and he wouldn't do that to her. She would tell him sooner or later but she would talk with Tails about it. This was more than serious, it was deadly.

She resumed changing into her pyjamas and got into bed for a dreamless sleep, she hoped.

Tails woke up to the gorgeous aroma of the great traditional English breakfast. Sausages, bacon, eggs, beans, the whole stunning platter. He hardly struggled getting out of bed in his pyjamas and headed out his bedroom and down to the kitchen and dining room. He caught the sight of Kiera in her own pyjamas cooking the perfect breakfast. He went over and hugged her from her side.

"I love you."

Kiera laughed. "I love you, too. Why don't you get the plates and set the table?" Tails nodded and grinned. He pulled away from her and began to set the table for their delicious breakfast. He set down the plates and cutlery and then looked over at Kiera as well as two glasses of orange juice.

"You're going to tell me what happened with you and Shadow, right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Kiera nodded while sliding their two eggs on separate plates. She set their food on the table and sat opposite Tails.

"Enjoy." They both began to chow down on the delicious breakfast Kiera made for them both.

"How did you sleep, Tails?" Kiera asked him softly between mouthfuls as she sips her orange juice.

He chewed his food before answering her. "Better than you did, it seems. You had nightmares again. I can always tell." Kiera stayed silent. He was right, she didn't sleep a dreamless sleep that she hoped for. She got the exact opposite. Her fears were materialized in her dark dreams. She watched as Lorenzo killed her son and boyfriend and then her. _It is only a dream_, she reminds herself every morning and night until she no longer has to tell herself that.

"Tell me about your weekend with Shadow." He changed the subject for her, knowing it still hurts her to think about Alistair and Lorenzo. Tails took another bite of a bacon covered sausage.

Kiera nodded and shook off her sadness for the time being. "It was perfect. He was…perfect. I wish it never ended but you can never have what you want." She forced herself to turn her eyes away from Tails and down at her food and began eating again.

Tails wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from it. "You'll see him again. He loves you, I can tell by the way he looks at you, the way he acts around you, the way he talks about you or to you. Why don't you believe that?"

Kiera looked up at him with self-doubt and sadness in her eyes. "Because I don't deserve him, and there is the fear that if he finds out what happened to me that he'll push me away and say he doesn't love me anymore. All these thoughts make me feel like he won't love me anymore. Lorenzo and Alistair are out there still and I have no idea if they know if I am alive or not. I don't want to endanger him or you. I hate feeling like this, Tails."

Tails saw that her eyes were tearing up, he softly and supportingly put his hand on top of hers. "I know it scares you not knowing but I've known Shadow for a long time. He is a hell of a fighter and I'm sure as hell that he will fight Lorenzo and Alistair just to keep you safe. There is no chance in hell he will leave you because of what they did to you and your family. If you don't believe me then look into your heart, you know it to be true." He smiled lovingly at her.

"Thank you, Tails. I needed to hear that." She smiled softly back at him.

"Anything for you, mum." He grinned.

Shadow had to get out of his apartment. The familiar walls were driving him insane and the fact that he didn't have Kiera with him was a major part of that. He needed her, more than he led on. He reminds himself that he would see her again as he gave her his jacket but his jacket wasn't the reason. She was the only reason he needed to see her. He would stay longer with her. He wanted to stay with her longer. He decided to distract himself with work so he contacted Silver and told him to meet him at the crime scene.

He drove his motorbike down there and saw Silver leaning against his car, waiting for him. Shadow got off of his motorbike, turned it off and put its stand up before walking over to Silver. "Hey, you ready?" Silver asked and Shadow nodded. The two of them entered art studio where the crime scene was bordered off with tape.

"I thought it would less horrible than the pictures the coroner and police took of the scene. It's much worse." Silver's face scrunched up in disgust at the amount of dried blood splatter on the floor, wall, furniture and canvas'. The shapes of the blood marks across the floor and walls made Shadow's skin crawl. _They didn't even stand a chance against this sick fuck, _he thought revolted.

He looked over at Silver. "Thoughts?"

Silver motioned over to the kitchen where most of the blood splatter began. "He took one of the knives from the kitchen to slice up the arms, neck and face of the first victim which continued until the third victim which was shot in the head with a 44." Shadow nodded.

"Two or three assailants? I don't think one could have pulled this off of their own." He commented.

Silver nodded agreeing. "Most likely two. Two sets of prints of males. Different sizes found outside in the mud. They took casts of them to find out the specific size and make to narrow it down."

"Helpful." Shadow said with a sigh.

Silver looked over at him. He knew from when he saw him before he didn't get much sleep: he didn't have Kiera. "You miss her, don't you?"

Shadow nodded. "Of course, I do. Staring at this horrific sight doesn't stop me from thinking about her."

They both remained in a silent state, Silver then broke it. "You love her. What the hell are you doing here then? You should be with her if you love her."

"I can't. I have a job…" Shadow replied sadly.

Silver rolled his eyes. "Since when has that stopped you? You're the damn ultimate life form and a job is what's stopping you from being with her?"

Shadow stared at him. Silver was right, he was the ultimate life form. He has his girl, why wasn't he with her? A damn, stupid job? He knew he needed to be with her but Kiera was still Tails' mother but he knew she was a brilliant mother to Tails. Tails was happy with Kiera and so was he.

"Nothing. You're okay to deal with this?" He asks.

Silver nods. "Don't worry about a thing. If something happens: I'll call you." Shadow nodded and left the art studio and went to his motorbike.

Shadow drove back to his apartment and quickly put a few clothes in a bag to take to Yukon River and to Kiera. He grinned to himself as his thoughts were consumed of her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kiera put on her coat and grabbed her house and car keys. "I'm going to the hospital, Tails." Tails stood up from the sofa and moved quickly and swiftly to her, worried.

"Why? Is something wrong?" He asked quickly, worried and concerned about her.

She shook her head. "I'm getting my stitches out. Nothing to worry about. I'll be back before you know it. If you get hungry, there is lots of food in the fridge and pantry."

Tails nodded, calmed down now. "Good luck and have fun."

Kiera laughed. "Always." She then left and got into the car, driving off to the hospital.

Tails went back, sat on the sofa and continued to watch his favourite television show right now, Sons of Anarchy. He was on the last and final season, and was invested in it for the past day or two. Kiera would watch his shows with him and he would do the same but they normally enjoyed the same shows.

They would have what they call 'duvet days' and get their quilts down from their rooms, snuggle on the sofa with food, snacks and drinks and binge watch the new season of their favourite show. They've already binge watched all ten seasons of Supernatural, all of The Walking Dead, Sherlock, and Game of Thrones. Tails always loved to spend time with Kiera like this, there are just waiting for the new season of Grimm to be available and they'll have another great duvet day.

_For our next duvet day, it probably won't be the two of us, _he thought with a slight smile.

He didn't want their little thing to change but he liked Shadow and he made his mother happy so he could allow him to join in on their duvet days if he wants to.

"But I'm not calling him dad." He quipped while pressing play on the remote to continue the episode. He got half way into the episode when the doorbell rang. Tails groaned in annoyance and paused the episode again. He stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

He was more than surprised to see Shadow at his door. "Shadow?"

"Hey Tails, is Kiera here?" He asked, waiting patiently.

"Uh, no, she isn't. Kiera's, uh, out at the moment but she'll be home shortly. I think." Tails didn't want to tell him where she was because he knew it was Kiera's choice to tell him what happened to her.

"Where is she? I want to surprise her that I'm here." Shadow said. He got worried when Tails didn't answer him for a few moments. His jaw tightened when the silence went longer than intended.

"Where is she, Tails? Is she hurt?" He asked, it was more of a demand than a simple question.

"Hospital." He forced out. Shadow's eyes widened at that. A million thoughts ran through his mind, terrible thoughts. The images and the sight of the crime scene appeared in his mind and Kiera.

He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm but Tails knew he was anything but calm. "Which one?"

"Yukon River Hospital, I'll go with you." Tails sighed and his car keys.

The two of them got into the car and rode in silence all the way to Yukon River Hospital. Tails glanced at Shadow from time to time. He didn't expect him to come all the way down from Mobius to Kiera after a day or so from their weekend together but he was happy about the fact. He now knew that Shadow deeply cared for Kiera and needed to be with her.

He loved her and gave her more than what Tails himself could give her. Tails wanted Kiera to be happy and he was glad that Shadow could give that to her. He did hope that he would understand what happened to Kiera and not break her heart.

He parked the car in the hospital parking lot but Tails stopped Shadow from getting out the car by grabbing his arm. "Don't hurt her, okay? She's been through a lot and she doesn't believe she deserves your love or any man's love so…just be gentle with her, all right?" He slowly let go of his arm and got out the car.

"I wouldn't in a million years even think of hurting her. If I did, I'd never forgive myself. You should know that." Shadow said seriously and Tails knew he was sincere. He always kept to his word.

Tails and Shadow walked swiftly over to the reception desk. "What room is Kiera the Lone Wolf in?" He asked quickly.

The receptionist checked her computer and then turned back to them. "Are you family of Miss Lone Wolf?" Shadow tried to think of something quickly but Tails beat him to it.

"I'm her son, and he's her fiancé." Shadow glanced at Tails and then back at the receptionist, he was impressed with Tails at this point. He was a good liar when he wanted to be.

"Okay, she is currently with Dr Graham in room 267 on the second floor." She said.

"Thank you." Shadow nodded and headed up the stairs to the second floor with Tails and hastily walking to room 267. They both walked into the room talking with Dr Graham as he removed the stitches on her stomach. A portion of her tummy fur was shaved for them to stitch it up in the first place and they had the shave it again to get to the stitches to take them out.

"Good as new, Miss Lone Wolf. If you still are experiencing pain just come back and we can prescribe you some pain killers." Kiera nodded and turned her head to see Shadow and Tails staring at her.

_Oh shi-_, she thought.

Shadow moved over to her with Tails as Dr Graham left the room. Kiera looked up at him, worried he was going to yell at her or something as horrible.

He softly kissed her cheek. "Let's get you home, love."

Kiera was surprised at how gentle and okay he was being but she had a feeling that they would be talking about all of this when they got back home.

"I'll drive back in my car and you two can take Kiera's car." Tails said and gave a comforting smile and mouthed to her: 'don't worry.' Kiera nodded and felt reassured now. She sat up, grabbed her coat and left with the two of them. They all walked in silence all way out of the hospital and to the cars. Kiera gave Shadow her car keys so he could drive them home with Tails following in his car.

Kiera looked at Shadow as he drove them home. She could tell he wasn't mad but he wasn't happy either. Her ears folded backwards, believing she disappointed him. They didn't say anything on the whole car ride back to her and Tails' home. Once parked in the driveway, they got out of the cars, locked the cars. Shadow gave her back her car keys as they entered the house. She put her keys in the bowl beside the living room.

Kiera walked down the hallway and to her bedroom to put her coat away in her wardrobe but then was twisted around and into Shadow's arms. He cupped her cheek and kissed her with urgency and desire. His held her waist, pulling her closer to him as he could. Kiera had her hands on his chest, holding onto the labels of his jacket. He slowly pulled away for their kiss.

"I missed you, love." He softly whispered to her.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same, honey." Shadow grinned at that but his grin then disappeared. Kiera sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Let's sit." She said lightly near to a whisper.

Shadow nodded and the two sat down on her double sized bed, she looked sadly at him.

"I came to surprise you but then Tails told me you were at the hospital. I thought something horrible had happened to you." He said slowly, showing his concern for her.

"Yes and no, Shadow. I went to the hospital get my stitches out of my stomach." Shadow gripped her hand, he hated the thought of her being in any sort of pain. He didn't want her to experience that.

"Who hurt you?" He asked but she knew it more of a demand. He needed to know who hurt his girl.

"It would be better if I told you the story of how Tails and I met." Kiera said lightly. _It's time, _she thought.

_He has to know._

Shadow looked into her eyes, listening to her as she began to tell her story. He listened to every single detail – no matter how hard it was to hear.

"I first met Tails when I woke up on his sofa. My shirt was torn off half way so he stop the bleeding on my tummy. He told me he saw me walking out of the woods near the house basically near death and covered in blood. From that moment on we stayed together and we were always together. We got along incredibly well. I went to hospital a day or two after he found me because my tummy started to bleed through my shirt so Tails took to the hospital. A few months later: I met you." Kiera said holding in everything she had not to cry.

Shadow held onto her hand as she spoke, he wasn't sure if she had finished her story so he remained silent for her. He used his other hand and softly wipes away any stray tears that slid down her soft, warm cheeks.

"I was hurt because…a man named Alistair was ordered to kill me by the man called Lorenzo. The same men that went after my family and killed them all except me because the first time I wasn't at home. I was on a date which I will always regret. The second time, Alistair found me and he left when he thought I was dead. For good. But I lived, barely, and escaped. You know the rest." Tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks, it hurt her to remember finding her whole family dead and then being attacked by Alistair and left for dead.

Kiera continued before Shadow could say something or anything for that matter. "The last thing Alistair said to me that I remember was 'that I shouldn't have got in the way'."

Kiera was pulled into Shadow's warm and comforting embrace, she cried into his shoulder. "I'm scared, Shadow." She shivered and shuddered in his arms, clinging onto his chest. Shadow held her tighter and closer to him, softly rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

He was pissed off and in full protective mode.

"I know, Kiera. You're safe with me and Tails. I'll protect you with my life because I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do if something did happen to you."

_**AN: Hello darkness, my old friend. Allas! A new chapter to MKB after what seems like a year, it probably has been a year but here lies the next chapter. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Mother Knows Best**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Tails checked on Kiera and Shadow around 4:00pm. He slowly opened her bedroom door and saw the two of them on her bed. Kiera was asleep with her head on Shadow's chest as he threads his fingers through her hair which lulled her to sleep. Shadow looked up as the bedroom door opened.

"Everything okay?" Tails whispered to him, being quiet since Kiera was sleeping peacefully. For once.

"Yeah. She told me everything." Shadow whispered back, returning his gaze back at Kiera and continuing running his fingers slowly through her soft and silky hair.

Shadow looked back at Tails. "So you know about Alistair and Lorenzo?" he whispered to him.

Shadow nodded. Tails could see the anger in Shadow's eyes when he said their names, he looked over at Kiera and how happy and peaceful she looked sleeping, cuddled into his chest. "It still hurts her, even when she is asleep. I sometimes hear her crying in her sleep. It's heart breaking, really." Tails whispered to him.

Shadow tightened his hold on Kiera. Hating the thought of her crying because of them and not getting any good sleep because it hurts her so much. He didn't want that for her, he wanted her to be happy and not be haunted by the memory of Alistair and Lorenzo. He wanted to make her happy with every inch of his being. Kiera moved in her sleep, adjusting to get much comfier in his arms. Shadow softly threaded his fingers through her hair to soothe her.

"How long are you staying?" Tails whispered, asking him.

"A few days, or as long as she wants me to stay with her if that's okay with you." Shadow whispered his reply. Tails nodded, he went to turn and leave her bedroom but looked back at Shadow and Kiera one last time.

_She was crying because of them again. Alistair and Lorenzo are the reason for her pain. They are still out there, revelling in her and her family's pain. _Tails' shoulders sagged, sighing in silent anger and frustration. _She deserves to be happy, with Shadow and not have to look over her shoulder every single time. _He padded all the way down to his bedroom and slumping onto his bed. He stared straight up at the ceiling. Tails wanted to help Kiera as he helped him. She helped him grow into a more confident and less of a timid person. He was well on his way on transforming into a proper gentleman, as Kiera put it.

Tails will be there for her, as he always has been. Now, Shadow will be there for her also and he thinks that he will make much more progress than he could at the moment. He was much closer to Kiera so he'll be able to calm her terrors and wracked nerves.

Kiera had woken up with a numb ache in her eyes. She found Shadow with his arms cocooned around her waist and behind her head. She used his muscled and built bicep as a pillow, as well as his soft but firm chest. Surprisingly, very comfy. She pushed and shuffled out of Shadow's vice grip on her and headed into her bathroom, closing the door behind her after she switched the light on.

Kiera slotted a black plug in the bath tub, then turned the 'hot' tap all the way around. Watching as the particularly warm water spewed out of the metallic tap, filling up the porcelain white tub. She added lemon and lime scented bubble bath then lighting three little tea lights on the tiled work top near the bath tub itself. It created a calm and relaxing mood setting for her, exactly what she needed right now.

She sat by the sink and watched as the tub filled, the delicious scent filling the room. Kiera adored the current scent at the moment, it changed every other month. In the summer, it was coconut. She also went through a phase of Yankee candles in the winter months, Christmas scents were gorgeous to her – Tails denied that he liked them but she definitely knew that he did. Kiera saw him taking a Christmas Wreath scented Yankee candle from the living room into his workshop.

She forgot to actually close the door complete so the warmth and the scent seeped out into the bedroom, where Shadow lay snoozing away. She hoped she didn't wake him with her need to cleanse and relax. He had spoken to her about his latest case and how it shook him badly when he found out about her being the hospital, no matter how small her physical problem was. She understood his concern and worry for her but then she told him her story. Her loss of her family, then the confrontation with Alistair and then the meeting of her and Tails.

Now, she had Shadow.

He is strong. He has been through a lot of emotional turmoil as well as her. He lost his best friend. His childhood friend, Maria. Kiera observed that she meant a lot to him and she definitely knew what it felt to lose someone. Especially, someone that you considered family.

Silver sat at the coffee table that sat in the middle between a three-seater sofa and the open brick fireplace. He had files scattered all down the chocolate stained coffee table and some sat on equal sides of him on the beige coloured fabric sofa. He was tired and frustrated, he kept running into dead ends on this case he shared with Shadow – but he was off with his girlfriend in wherever she lived with Tails. He didn't mind that, he persuaded Shadow go after his girl. He was all for it, his best friend deserved someone in his life that loved him like Blaze did for him.

Blaze stirred the cooking pasta in the heated pan while sneaking a glance at her busy boyfriend. "Are you doing okay over there?" She called out to him.

He sighed, running his right hand down his face. "Not that good. I've made a little progress but I need help." Silver admitted defeated.

Blaze took the pan of pasta off of the heat, turning the hob off, then drained it all of its boiling water in a colander down the sink. She moved to prepare the rest of their tuna pasta salad. She made separated it into two bowls and walked around the kitchen island and to the living room where Silver was situated. Blaze sat down in a recliner chair near to the sofa he was nested into. She handed over a bowl to him, and he thanked her. He leaned back and began to devour his way through his tuna salad as did Blaze.

Silver placed the bowl on the rug beside his piles of files. He leant forward with his forearms on his knees, sighing. "I can figure this out."

Blaze softly rubbed his back. "Yes, you can, Silver."

He glanced to the side at her. "Are you going to help me?" He asked her gently.

"Of course, Silv." Blaze smiled lovingly at him.

She shuffled closer, putting her bowl on the side table next to her chair. "Tell me, start from the beginning."

_A fresh start. A new angle on things. That could work._ He thought as he pulled out the original crime scene photos. "It started with a homicide with three victims. The first victim, female, 27, was killed by the assailants as he took one of the knives from the kitchen to slice up her arms, neck and her face. This continued in multiple ways until the last and third victim when he was shot in the head with a 44."

Blaze read through this information. "Assailants? More than one?" She asked removing her eyes from the file to Silver.

He nodded. "Two. Two prints of large, male foot prints were found outside in the mud. Casts were taken it came back at as size 10, Clarks and the other was size 11, Harley Davidsons boots."

"Suspects?" He shook his head.

"No suspects? No DNA? No nothing?" He shook his head again and sighed.

Blaze sighed, leaning back. "No wonder you are stuck. You have no leads."

Silver groaned. "No kidding." He needed his partner back.

"Then let's go back to the crime scene."


End file.
